The Sting: The Better Days Cut
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Kaylee, Inara, River, and Zoe have been enjoying a day at the spa. But, when a very familiar face comes in with a big gorram job to offer...the day is completely turned upside down. A tie-in to a Can't Take the Sky From Us episode and a alternate take on the graphic novel The Sting. Rated Teen for some strong language, at least some strong suggestive content, drama, and action.
1. Foreword

The Sting: The Better Days Cut

A Firefly Fanfiction Story

Foreword:

_Side Notes_

If you haven't seen or read about my fanfiction episode collection Can't Take the Sky From Us up to the episode Better Days, Part 1, please do before reading this fanfiction.

This fanfiction story takes place within the two weeks part of Better Days, Part 1. And, it'll at least be a lot less confusing to read if you've seen or read about Can't Take the Sky From Us up to that episode.

Also... This is a alternate version of The Sting that is created directly by it being in the same continuity as Can't Take the Sky From Us.

If you haven't seen or read about the Firefly graphic novel The Sting...

It's recommended, but not required: Because any thing left unchanged is kind of skipped over from The Sting.

But, even with all of this said... All these kind of skipped over parts will be revealed in brief when it gets there for each one.

If you want to see or read more about the kind of skipped over parts of The Sting, you can wait for The Sting to appear in library systems or buy the graphic novel to find out for yourself.

At the time I'm writing this fanfiction story... It's unfortunately too early in time to find much any background info on a wiki or something like that.

So, that's why I have the kind of skipped over parts in the first place.

* * *

_Author Notes_

I had a few mixed feelings about The Sting. But, I really liked it aside from those two things.

I don't want to spoil too much for someone who wants to get The Sting to see or read more about it. But, let's just say Zoe's characterization especially was kind of lacking.

I'm going to rewrite that part especially for the better.

With the kind of dream like sequence near the end of the Those Left Behind comic mini-series around a goodbye to Inara... I honestly think Inara staying on Serenity a little longer than Book isn't really far off for The Sting's original continuity to still work.

But, that's just my opinion on The Sting's original continuity. Feel free to disagree.

And, whether you like the original version of The Sting or not... I hope you enjoy this alternate version of The Sting.

Feel free to enjoy it or not like it. I can only hope you enjoy it.


	2. The Beginning

The Sting: The Better Days Cut

A Firefly Fanfiction Story

The Beginning:

_Prologue_

There was a certain night on Serenity: One where near everyone was discussing newfound riches.

Jayne's seat was left empty though: Because he was staying with Saffron at least another night to catch up on sleep.

Now... It's four days later.

Inara, River, Zoe, and Kaylee had a few spa days just before today. But, not all together in the same spa.

Kaylee was visiting her parents for two days in Glacier after more than a year of not getting to see them. Inara was visiting a bunch of high paying clients on Core Planets for days with barely time to sleep and eat. It was completely understandable why they couldn't come yet.

Meanwhile... No one's seen Mal or his ship Serenity anywhere.

Last night... Inara and Kaylee have kept sending waves to Zoe full of worry.

But... Zoe kept insisting to both of them he'll show soon enough.

That seemed to assure them well enough.

Kaylee, Inara, River, and Zoe agreed on a spa day on Pelorum. And, they were really looking forward to it: With or without Mal coming back soon.

But, when a very familiar face comes into the spa... The day is turned completely upside down.

Personal stakes for all, deep dives of perspective, no men...and one big gorram job.

Will the women of the Serenity crew make it back okay? Or, will they lose themselves on the way and have to be found again?

* * *

_Teaser_

That morning...

Kaylee and Inara are lying back topless in a smooth yet rustic looking big gray hot tub. Zoe is just sitting in the hot tub: Topless, and yet all calm and collected like.

As for River?

River is swimming around in the hot tub in little circles. But, she's pausing often to peer out from the water.

The water is steaming hot. Yet, there's fancy stark gray Alliance electric fans going from high above.

The electric fans break up the steam trails into little harmless tornadoes.

River keeps peering out to look in a fascinated way at the harmless tornadoes forming.

The spa staff is in slightly open light gray robes over tan blue.

They also wear medical styled light gray caps. Some use a glass eyepiece lens for some special spa treatments.

Kaylee is getting a manicure from one of the spa staff.

Her attention is mainly to Inara, Zoe, and River though.

With a wide grin... Kaylee is reflecting, "it's nothing fancy or anything. First, I'd put together the first shop on Persephone. Then, if that work well and all..."

There's a brief cutaway to the mental image of Frye Airworks...and of captains of large Firefly Series 4 ships and smaller rusty old ships coming in like bumblebees to a hive.

Inara considers, "nothing wrong with that planning. But... It does puzzles me a little."

She turns her hand out and up some on the last part.

Kaylee asks, "oh?"

Inara answers, "yes. You first wanted to put Frye Airworks together with your dad on Glacier. What? You're planning on starting a company?"

She and Zoe faintly smirk.

River fully puts her head out of the water.

Her bare shoulders and neck easily show out of the hot water as well. But, not much else.

She starts to slowly but surely lie back in the hot tub.

She sighs relaxedly to herself as she does.

Kaylee explains, "well... Faint chuckle. Not really. 'sides...it were really Zoe that gave me the idea to have two shops 'stead of just the one."

With a smile... Inara deduces, "I see."

River and Kaylee smile too.

The view of the spa room pulls back...revealing more of the room.

The walls are concrete pale and darkish blue. There's metal racks built in the walls for white and black towels. The little halls spiraling to and fro go to other spa rooms.

Each little hall has fiberglass window like panel scanners built in the ceiling. Each curved ceiling as a whole look like upside down cafeteria trays on curved triangular gray slabs.

A big fancy circular window is in back...looking out to the mountains and bright blue sky.

Silver rimmed gold orb cameras are in corners of every spa room.

Zoe thinks out loud, "sadly... Faint sniffle. A trench tends to stay a trench in the Verse: Even if it look fancy and safe at first. Faint sniffle. Ain't ever hurts to be prepared for things to go south in our usual jobs. I still ain't sure things are goin' to go south any day now with all our riches."

She's a little teary eyed.

Inara and River somewhat nervously look to her.

Their smiles fade considerably.

Sounding unphased... Kaylee tries to assure, "aw, come on Zoe. It's been four days, and I ain't seein' us all gettin' arrested or nothing."

Inara and Zoe very faintly chuckle at that.

River very faintly smiles. Zoe smiles.

The teariness in Zoe's eyes has already started to dry up.

Zoe considers, "you might be right. I hope you are. But, I ain't ready to accept it yet."

With a wide smile... Inara thinks out loud, "it is a very welcoming turn for all of us. But... Moderate sigh! I'm still kind of tired from all my new clients. I just want to lie back and enjoy the hot water on myself."

She's looking down some as she does.

She lies back more while cushioning her hands behind her head.

She sighs all relaxed...letting herself sink further some in the hot water.

Kaylee, Zoe, and River smile knowingly.

What none of them notice are the camera orbs in the ceiling whirling down...all at once.

With a wide grin... Kaylee concludes, "hell...most things are welcoming. You just have to know how to be kind to them. There's people, usual decent inventory to go around, latest tech stuff, Serenity, and other ships. You know? Not much more to it than people and machines. With machines...mostly getting to work 'em proper. Really get them hummin'..."

There's a brief cutaway to the mental image of Kaylee and Simon in Kaylee's room with the lights off...grinding their sweaty upper body nakedness against each other.

No lower halves of their bodies are shown. But...their sexual groans are telling volumes.

Zoe smiles in a cooled manner.

She asks, "we still talkin' about machines?"

River and Kaylee laugh some.

Lightly... Kaylee murmurs, "ohh, leave me be."

She blushes as she says it.

None of them notice the spa staff member giving Kaylee a manicure has vanished from sight.

After a bit... Inara considers, "hmm. We still haven't heard from you yet, River."

With closed eyes... River grins toward her, Kaylee, and Zoe.

River happily tells them of her fantasy.

There's a brief cutaway to River's fantasy:

Of River slowly walking down a grassy hill with a humanoid tuna man in a blue striped tuxedo. Of a floating bright green frog with a trumpet sounding like for a wedding, blue goblins blowing bubbles, and a red Chinese dragon reading from a open bible. Of River like six feet tall and wearing a fancy big dark purple puffed sleeved dress. Of candy canes, cotton candy pink clouds, autumn orange leafed trees with eyes and hopping away mouths, a pale pink sky, little yellow submarines and little dark blue hot air balloons flying around, cows on their backs and making snow angels on a dust hill, and camels eating licorice like hay. And, of a rustic gray, brown, and pinkish swirled castle on top of the dust hill.

Inara sits up.

She looks stunned. But, she faintly smiles.

With a wide smile... Zoe remarks, "well...now mine's taken."

River giggles. Kaylee laughs a little.

Suddenly... The spa staff starts to run nervously out the door.

Nervous... A spa staff member says, "we're clearing out. We'll do as you asked!"

Inara kind of quickly reaches over toward her clothes from behind part of the hot tub.

Zoe sits straight up in the hot tub. But, she doesn't reach for anything out of the hot tub.

She's just cautiously looking around. But...it doesn't take long at all to find out.

A mysterious figure in a near whitish purple cloak has come in: With a hood up, a purple tied ribbon around the waist with gold trim on the ends, gold rimmed short sleeves to show mostly bare arms, and some gray black sandals.

The figure dismissively waves a hand off far to the side.

She lets the spa staff run off through the back doors.

River realizes, "not them. Never about them. Very faint sniffle. Always her."

She's a little teary eyed. But, she's shaking some.

Kaylee looks real stunned.

She tries to argue, "this...this really ain't right. You real don't mean...?"

Warily... Zoe asks, "Inara? You thinkin' the same as...?"

Inara has a hand behind her back. But, she's otherwise sitting up.

Just before Inara or River can answer Zoe... The mysterious figure pulls off her cloak with ease.

It's Saffron.

A white bra is showing under her slightly open Chinese dress. Her Chinese dress is a exact match for her cloak.

Saffron kind of awkwardly smiles.

She tries to assure, "hello Kaylee. Sorry if I...scared you with...my entrance."

She just realized Zoe, Inara, Kaylee, and River are all there in the hot tub.

Real annoyed... Saffron mutters, "ohh crap. This really just isn't my day!"

The smile has faded from her face.

Inara quickly draws out her pistol from behind her back.

Saffron draws out her handgun at the same time.

They're aiming for each other.

Kaylee looks scared.

And... River and Zoe gulp quite nervously.


	3. Act I: A Crazy Time at the Spa

The Sting: The Better Days Cut

A Firefly Fanfiction Story

_Act I_

Inara looks smugly at Saffron.

Saffron annoyedly glares right at her.

Inara asks, "because we just caught you first?"

Saffron heavily sighs.

She rolls her eyes annoyedly.

She mutters under her breath, "Nee-mun DOH shr sagwa! I wasn't even going to pull out a gun until you did. Faint sniffle. You practically have no idea what I really mean, Inara."

She gets teary eyed on the last part.

Inara said the very same words when everyone else on Serenity were going along with Saffron's plan to steal the Lassiter.

That alone gave Inara chills down her spine.

Inara gets a little teary eyed herself.

Zoe warily asks, "River?"

River has already put some big towels around herself like a robe.

She's already out of the hot tub.

Kind of cryptically... River tells, "doesn't want to touch gun or kiss goodnight. Go down the river and play. But, watch for rapids. Rocks sting."

She points out to a orb camera on the rapids part.

Kaylee and Inara can't help but laugh hard some. Zoe smirks wide.

River starts to sing, "oh sisters, let's go down the river and play-y-y. Watch for rapids. Rocks sting. But, air is full of pollen at times and..."

She's twirling around some with both arms over her head at the same time. But...she's smiling.

Saffron questions, "is she always like that?"

She looks weirded out or creeped out. It's hard to tell which.

At the same time... Kaylee and Inara say, "yes."

They both smile.

Then... Inara deeply sighs.

At the same time... Saffron and Inara slowly but surely put away their guns.

More lightly... Inara asks, "all right Saffron. Why did you come looking for Kaylee?"

Saffron moderately sighs in relief.

Then... She snarkily smiles.

She tilts her head up as she does.

Saffron reveals, "I bribed the staff with seven thousand credits to have the spa to ourselves for a hour. Already turned off the cameras and sensors. We can actually talk free of crimes and...yeah. You get the point already."

Kaylee and River notice the orb cameras above looking a little dimmer. And, they both know well they're turned off.

Casually... Zoe and Inara realize, "ohh."

Inara concludes, "well...that's different...and also scary."

Zoe smirks a little.

Nervous... Kaylee voices, "Inara! I ain't know what she doin' here neither. But, she sure tryin' hard to make up. I ain't the only one that got a letter from her sayin' it. You know?"

Inara very nervously gulps at the last part.

She just remembered the computer disc Saffron gave Jayne...and the story behind Saffron's beginnings.

Inara curses some hard to hear Chinese under her breath.

She's looking down as she does.

She then suddenly remembers something else.

She gets teary eyed. She sniffles hard some.

But...she muffles it with her hand over her mouth and the little hot water waves.

Zoe real nervously gulps to herself.

Recollections of Saffron flood into her:

Of Saffron double crossing the crew twice. And...of Jayne and Saffron almost completely coming to blows just before they got both arrested by The Alliance.

Zoe is a little teary eyed. She sniffles some.

She's finding it hard to look up.

Saffron faintly smiles knowingly to Kaylee. She smiles back.

Saffron sincerely adds, "thank you for still hoping for me."

Kaylee says, "you're...welcome."

Just then... Kaylee asks in concern, "Zoe, Inara... Are y...?"

Delicate sounding... Saffron whispers, "give them a little time. I've gotten that reaction a lot. They'll be okay."

Unsure... Kaylee says, "well... Okay. I hope we'll all be okay though."

After a bit... Zoe and Inara look up.

They act like they just almost completely fell into the water and risked drowning.

Saffron faintly smiles.

She's about to be all snarky. But...she nervously bites her lip a little instead.

There's a nervous silence among the four of them.

River is twirling and singing her newest little song from curved hall to curved hall.

Then... Saffron breaks the silence.

She says, "I...I know I kind of stormed in on your spa day. I'm sorry for that. So..."

She frustratedly sighs while looking down.

She just as quickly looks back up.

She also is faintly smiling like nothing happened.

Kaylee, Zoe, and Inara look nervous.

Saffron continues, "for making up for things to you and your crew if nothing else... Who would like to go first? I have very good hands for getting my hands on naked...flesh."

She's rubbing her hands together quite a bit.

But... She suddenly realizes Inara and Zoe are suspiciously glaring at her.

Over what Saffron just said... Kaylee is laughing hard and doubling over.

She doesn't even notice the suspicious glares going Saffron's way.

Saffron makes a nervous face. She even shrinks back a little.

She says, "what? A little too sexual? Even for you guys?"

Inara and Zoe kind of firmly nod.

Saffron apologizes, "sorry."

Zoe just looks straight faced.

On the other hand... Inara very faintly smirks for a bit toward Saffron.

A little teary eyed... Inara solemnly divulges, "I can't speak for Zoe. But... Faint sniffle. I know for sure now you are trying. And for me...that is saying a lot."

Saffron faintly smiles. Kaylee smiles.

All of a sudden... Inara slightly glares at Saffron.

Inara cuttingly says, "trying in what way? It's too early to tell for this day."

Zoe can't help but laugh hard some on the last part.

Kaylee is about to say something. But...Inara says something first.

Inara says, "but..."

She deeply sighs.

She finds it hard to look up.

But, even so... Inara admits, "yes. If you really want to... I might be open to a scrub."

Saffron faintly laughs a little.

Her smile gets wider.

Zoe just annoyedly rolls her eyes to herself.

With a smile... Kaylee considers, "well... Now that we've out of personal trouble... Faint giggle. I could go for that spa treatment where they beat you with flowers. I...I ain't remember now what it called. But..."

Saffron's eyes light up.

She says, "sure. I'd also really like to get to talk to you. You ain't even sent a wave to me."

Kaylee looks real nervous all a sudden.

She concludes, "umm... I would too, Saffron. Just...just honest ain't been knowin' how."

Saffron tries to assure, "ohh Kaylee. It's going to be okay. Trust me."

She puts a comforting hand on hers over the hot tub.

Kaylee smiles wide for a bit.

She faintly nods.

Just as quick... Saffron pulls her hand away.

Completely unphased... Saffron figures, "well, Zoe...I actually know better than to ask you. You can be that way."

With a very faint smirk... Zoe just says, "thanks. Just hope you ain't plannin' on double crossin' us."

Saffron figures, "I've gotten that reaction a lot. I get it too well."

Zoe just goes, "mm-hmmm."

Inara and Kaylee nervously and faintly smile.

Sounding awkward... Saffron asks, "so... Inara and Kaylee... Who would like to go first?"

She plays with her hands impatiently a little.

Almost at the same time... Kaylee and Inara start to say, "well..."

After a bit... Inara brings up, "you may call it overprotective of me. But, well... Faint nervous gulp. I am a Bodyguard grade Companion. I really don't want anything bad to happen to you, Kaylee. If you're going to go first, I should keep a eye on you by the door."

Kaylee and Saffron gulp nervously, looking down.

After a bit... Kaylee looks up.

With some mixed feelings... She responds, "well... Moderate sigh. I real don't want things to get chāoguò fùjìn lèsè zàicì xìngjiāo 'cause of pullin' out a gun. So... Faint sniffle. How 'bout you go first 'stead of me? Faint chuckle. It's better off for all us. Least...least I sure think so."

Inara and Saffron nervously chuckle a little at the first part.

Kaylee nervously looks down on the last part.

Saffron blushes a little.

Inara figures, "that's more than just fair, Kaylee. Faint chuckle. All right. I'll be first."

She faintly smiles on the last part.

She gets out of the hot tub.

She's starting to dry off with towels.

With a beam... Kaylee adds, "thanks. 'sides...might even assure Zoe well enough."

She turns back to Zoe on the last part.

Zoe adds, "it does. Thanks." Kaylee adds, "sure, Zoe."

Inara mostly dries herself off: Just well enough to not drip water everywhere.

Then... She puts back on the clothes she came in with.

She's wearing a gold trim lined pink towel like robe.

She does her hair up in a loose bun, with some hairs let loose to the sides.

She had her hair done that way for this special spa day.

Saffron and Kaylee briefly smile to each other.

Then... Saffron offers, "right this way into Saffron's tenderly care."

She gently puts a hand on Inara's.

Inara gulps nervously. But...she quickly acts like it's nothing.

Saffron leads Inara by the hand down one of the curved halls...and into another room.

* * *

In the second spa room...

Lights cast a darkish orange red glow.

There are two circles of tall white already lit candles around a white lined reddish mattress. There are some darkish orange red Chinese screens around a corner of the room for a changing area.

Saffron says, "the water will be ready in a minute."

Inara just politely and faintly smiles.

Saffron lets go of her hand.

She gives Inara a straight faced glance.

But... Saffron is a little teary eyed.

Saffron uses a match to light the rustic wheel like burner machine under the light blue ceramic concrete like bowl.

It's for the hot water.

With her back turned... Saffron curses some hard to hear Chinese under her breath.

She faintly sniffles to herself, bending down some.

Inara is now standing close by the mattress.

A little teary eyed... She deeply sighs, standing there.

She's thinking to herself:

_It's always something with you, Saffron. Like a bad penny that keeps coming._

_Sniffle._

_If even you are acting like you have feelings for this long around me and Zoe... I just know we're not going to like where this is going._

_Faint laugh._

_Although... One of the first things me and Mal said to each other was that we had no feelings._

_And, well... Look how wrong we..._

Thinking to Mal... Inara very faintly smirks.

* * *

There's a flashback to much earlier months:

It was one of Mal's and Inara's first times on the Serenity crew...before Simon, River, and Book first came onboard.

Wash had his mustache then.

Serenity and the two shuttles were impounded over a surprise docking fee.

Very pale light green hillsides and Chinese temples far as the eye can see. Plenty of beach shores.

But... Even just docking on the border planet Carolan turned out to not be cheap.

Mal originally came to do a job. So, he told everyone else to sit tight while he got in touch with the contact for the job.

Angrily... Inara muttered back, "as if we have a choice, Mal. I had a job to do here too!"

With a tense glare... Mal put his hands on his hips with his arms out.

He challenged, "and maybe if you make enough, Inara, we can leave! So get yourself all dolled up and make good with the kissy faces."

Inara was then looking out to the sight of Carolan. The cargo hold ramp was already lowered.

Without turning around... She pointed out, "I can't do my job if I don't have my shuttle...!"

She was about to say more.

But... Mal suddenly said it's not specifically hers.

And, well... It got into a ugly argument.

The rest of the crew just nervously looked on, not sure what to do.

Mal muttered under his breath, "I bet it's easier when you have no feelings..."

Inara said she was leaving.

Mal nervously called after her.

But... Inara muttered back, "don't bother."

She was already storming off for the engine room to find Kaylee.

They soon both left to go to a spa on Carolan for a day: With help from Inara calling in a favor from a friend of hers.

If it wasn't for barely knowing Zoe... If Simon and River were onboard... Inara would have invited Zoe and River to come too.

* * *

Closer to the present...

Mental images speed by: Of Mal and Inara finally starting to get along better in Inara's shuttle, of Mal meeting Nandi, of Mal's threesome with Nandi and Inara the night before the gunfight at the Heart of Gold, of Mal holing himself up in his bunk, of Inara starting to cry over the railing of a catwalk...and of River cryptically assuring her Mal "has a heart of gold".

* * *

Presently...

Inara is thinking to herself:

_Sniffle!_

_Inara...listen to yourself!_

_You can't trust Saffron._

_Hard sniffle!_

_Like Jayne, not like Jayne... It doesn't...shouldn't matter._

_Oh merciful Brahma!_

_This shouldn't be so complicated. But..._

_Hard sniffle!_

_I saw your beginnings laid bare like a naked woman in that computer disc you gave Jayne._

_Hard sniffle!_

_Deep down... I know you must have had some good in you once._

_And...that's why it shouldn't be and should be complicated._

_I...I hate you and I don't!_

_Ugh!_

_If I keep thinking about you, I'll scream!_

Inara sighs very frustratedly into her hands.

Sincere sounding... Saffron asks, "are you okay? Your scrub is ready for you. But, if...if you need more time..."

Mostly firmly... Inara insists, "no. Thank you. Faint sniffle. I'm ready."

She looks down. But...she freely lets her robe fall to the floor.

Saffron offhandedly says, "all right. If you want it to be."

Inara slightly glares. But, she doesn't say anything.

She lies down flat on her frontside on the mattress.

Saffron lays down a very light silvery sheet over Inara's body.

With a very faint smirk... Inara comments, "I was already naked."

With a snarky smile... Saffron comments back, "I know you like tradition."

Inara briefly turns her head some to glance at her.

A little amused... Inara asks, "did you find that out from Jayne, or...?"

Saffron laughs some.

Inara looks back down toward the mattress.

Saffron highlights, "Jayne told me everything he knew about you and your crew. I put together the rest myself from body language. And...well... You get it."

She gets a little teary eyed. She sniffles some.

Inara points out, "yes. You have your ways. But..."

Saffron lightly moves away the sheet. It falls to the floor.

Inara sniffles.

She shakily lies there on her frontside.

She tries to hold back tears. But...some tears fall from her face.

Inara continues, "I just know you're about to tell me something I won't like."

Saffron points out, "who knows? You might like it. 'sides, if you want me to scrub you...you should at least try to calm down well enough."

Inara lets out some deep breaths.

She deeply sighs. But...her body isn't shaking now.

Saffron just politely says, "thank you."

Inara frustratedly sighs some.

She scowls. But...she doesn't get up.

She crosses her arms in front of her: With her hands down, right under her chin.

Saffron starts to scrub down Inara's bare back with bare hands and dark green minerals and her hands.

Inara groans pleasurably a little.

Inara inquires, "what do you want? You obviously want something so badly that you're trying to make us all comfortable."

Kind of nervous... Saffron asks, "do you want me to stop?"

With a faint smile... Inara firmly says, "I wasn't going to say that."

Saffron says, "good."

She keeps scrubbing down Inara's bare back.

Inara groans pleasurably a little.

Saffron starts to explain, "I have a... Faint sniffle. A last minute proposition."

Between pleasurable groans... Inara pinpoints, "that...is surprising. You don't...really do anything that desperate."

Saffron faintly grins.

She hints, "I'll take that to be a compliment. But... Faint sniffle. There's a first time for everything."

Around then... Inara has been slowly but surely moving her left hand by the side of the mattress.

Inara groans pleasurably a little.

Suddenly... She gets teary eyed.

And... Inara is thinking to herself:

_Well...at least you are less complicated to understand._

_I don't care how well you got Jayne around your fingers. The only truth to you is lies!_

_But, Mal..._

_Deep sigh._

_He's never really lied to me a day in his life. But, insults flung or no insults..._

_Deep sigh._

_He's always been complicated._

Solemnly... Inara reasons, "but there's more to this than a theft. Isn't there?"

Saffron sniffles hard, bending over. Some tears fall from her face.

She's taken her hands away.

Inara asks in concern, "Saffron?"

After a bit... Saffron insists, "sorry Inara. It just... Faint sniffle. Faint laugh. Your question caught me off guard."

She slowly moves her hands back over to Inara's back.

Inara faintly remarks, "I'm honestly both pleased and not pleased to know that you're off guard."

Inara has got her left hand hovering inches over her knife's hilt. But...she isn't grabbing it right now.

Saffron figures, "that's fair. Faint sniffle. I have a lot of enemies."

Very awkwardly... Inara concludes, "well...you said it. I only just implied it."

She briefly glances over to Saffron as she does.

Solemn all a sudden... Saffron concludes, "true. I appreciate the thought anyway."

They both very faintly smile to themselves.

Inara just politely says, "you're welcome."

A little teary eyed... Inara is thinking to herself:

_Deep sigh! Faint sniffle._

_Mal. The neanderthal who cares so deeply and can't really put the simplest of sentiments into words around his own crew._

_With or without Nandi... Even if our relationship kept on going..._

_Could it even last for long?_

_He can barely get himself and the crew together. And, that's with or without being impounded, shot at, or..._

_Deep sigh._

_What kind of life is that in the end?! How could that relationship ever be healthy enough?_

_Very faint chuckle._

_Although...I'm kind of sick myself._

_I'm letting Saffron or Saphra out of all the people in the galaxy scrub me down just because I know she's trying at something!_

_Heavy sigh._

_Sure. It's mostly pleasurable now._

_But... Just what trap will Saffron have for me, Zoe, Kaylee, and River next?_

_Hard sniffle!_

After a bit... Saffron is scrubbing down Inara's bare sides.

Inara pleasurably groans.

She spreads out her right arm more in reaction.

Delicate sounding... Inara admits, "Saffron... Faint sniffle. I still kind of hate to ask you. But...I have to ask."

A little lightly... Saffron insists, "please. Ask me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Saffron scrubs down Inara's sides a little faster.

Inara pleasurably groans.

She reactively digs her right hand into the mattress.

With a faint smile... Inara says, "all right."

Inara pleasurably groans again.

Then... Inara asks, "what's wrong, Saffron?"

Inara almost glances to Saffron. But...she is too overcome with pleasurable sensation to do so.

Saffron takes a deep breath.

Then... She reveals, "I was going to cut in Jayne and Helen on a heist. Sniffle. Big time. But..."

Saffron pauses with her hands.

A few tears fall from her face. She sniffles some.

Saffron reveals further, "...my gunny came down with something. Sniffle. Helen is tending to him. And, well..."

* * *

In a cutaway...

Jayne is in Helen's room in the Heart of Gold.

He's lying in the bed.

His bare chest is showing.

And... He has a cast around his bare side: With dark red liquid seeped through most of it.

He keeps wincing and violently groaning some. He's clutching his side.

He's on the verge of tears.

Some bullet shards with dark red liquid all over in a metal tray on the other side of the bed.

The sun is blindingly bright out the window nearby.

Saffron is standing there by Jayne's side.

Saffron has her hands on her hips.

She's on the verge of tears herself. She very tensely glares.

And... She highlights, "I kinda like the part of you tryin' to get a girl to be more like me. I kinda like you ain't dumb enough to try it with guns to the head first. Hard sniffle. Threesomes. They can still be like we want. But... Hard sniffle. Listen. Hard sniffle. Guns pointed sexed has to be with me from now on, or you're practically killing yourself over crappy idiocy. Threesomes or no threesomes. You got it? Hard sniffle. I get it if you can't say much. Just...please. Tell me you understand. Because I... Hard sniffle. I'm not going to say it a second time."

There's a chilling silence.

Jayne looks right at her.

And... Very nervously... Jayne murmurs, "dong ma."

Saffron very faintly smiles at that.

She whispers, "thank you gunny. I'm not angry at you now."

Saffron bends down.

She kisses Jayne's free and kind of shaky hand.

She looks back up.

She puts both hands on his kind of shaky hand.

Jayne briefly smiles back.

If it wasn't for violently groaning and wincing again though... He'd be smiling more.

* * *

Back in the present spa...

Inara goes wide eyed in shock.

A wave of teariness floods her from within.

She almost turns on her side.

But... Saffron whispers tensely, "Inara! You can yell and scream about "my supposed bad example" all you want. But, please stay down so I can finish! Sniffle. Please."

Inara frustratedly sighs on the first part.

But, just as quick... She turns back the other way.

She's now lying on her frontside again.

Saffron frustratedly sighs, looking down.

After a bit... Saffron is kind of slowly scrubbing Inara's butt.

Inara scoffs.

Teary eyed still... She offhandedly comments, "wouldn't get us anywhere. Faint sniffle. We both know that."

Saffron very faintly laughs. She figures, "very well. I know you're not. But..."

She adds, "with all the parts I played over years... Deep sigh. Making up past playing parts is not really my strong suit."

Inara sarcastically comments lowly, "you think?!"

Inara briefly glances over to Saffron to glare at her.

Saffron looks straight faced. But... She is still teary eyed.

Saffron is now scrubbing Inara's upper arms all over with both hands. But, only a little fast.

Inara pleasurably groans little by little.

She was trying to hold them back at the moment. But...she's failing to.

Saffron nervously asks, "I'm not asking you to like me. But...is that better?"

Inara very faintly chuckles over the first part.

She sniffles hard for a bit.

She's now only a little teary eyed.

And... Inara is thinking to herself:

_Hard sniffle!_

_Still..._

_Maybe that is the reason why Mal disappeared with Serenity._

_I've been rushing preparations to give back millions across The Alliance without stopping to say when I'll be back. _

_At first... I thought that was what made Mal disappear._

_But... Hard sniffle. I can't help but think I was wrong._

_Does he even really feel the same way as me and Nandi both do? Or, did he fly away to not lash out at me with flinging insults because he doesn't want to tell me how he really feels about me now?_

_Deep sigh._

_Inara...listen to yourself!_

_Saffron is just inches away from taking away the only knife you have to defend yourself from her, and all you're thinking about now is Mal?!_

Inara admits, "yes. That feels better. But... Faint sniffle. You know what would be better for me and my karma now?"

Saffron bluntly concludes, "tell me. Very faint laugh. You know you're asking me."

Inara pleasurably groans little by little.

Then... Saffron moves her hands over to Inara's legs.

She's scrubbing them both with both hands at once.

Between little by little pleasurable groans... Inara says, "just tell me all about your...proposition: Beginning with...why you...were looking for Kaylee."

Inara is thinking to herself:

_Inara..._

_Faint sniffle!_

_You can't let thoughts of Mal or Saffron get the better of you..._

_Or..._

_Faint sniffle! Faint sniffle!_

_She'll win like before._

_No. I can't let that happen._

Uncomfortably... Saffron continues, "I...I heard Kaylee is here at the spa. That...that was my last minute plan until..."

Inara adds, "then you found me, Zoe, and River."

Saffron adds, "yes."

Inara faintly laughs. She highlights, "on another hand...you might as well intentionally had come looking for all of us."

Sounding shaken... Saffron asks, "what?"

She only pauses a bit from scrubbing. But...it still is a pause.

Dead serious... Inara continues highlighting, "Kaylee is supposed to be watching River for the day. And, Zoe and me would never forgive ourselves if something bad happened to Kaylee or River."

Somber sounding... Saffron insists, "no. I'd never do that!"

Some tears fall from her face. She sniffles hard some.

But... She's scrubbing Inara's ankles down without pause.

After a bit... Saffron admits, "well...not intentionally anyway."

Inara says, "Saffron..." Saffron asks, "what?"

Inara deeply sighs.

Solemnly... She reflects, "it's at least a selfless accomplishment. But...whether you want it to or not... Sniffle. You really are like a bad penny that keeps coming."

Uncomfortably... Saffron reasons, "I'm working to change that around your crew. But, well... Hard sniffle. You might not be real off this time."

Tears fall from her face. She sniffles hard.

Real nervous... Inara asks, "really?"

Saffron explains further, "it's not always bad luck with me. But...I'll admit this. Hard sniffle. In my early years of being a double crossing snake... Hard sniffle. I failed royal with stealing from The Covenant of Beloved Daughters. Hard sniffle. You know well enough why time is going fast for this job."

Inara looks quite stunned.

She glances toward Saffron.

Saffron shrinks back a little.

A few tears escape from her face.

And... She tells Inara, "yeah. It's...it's the truth."

Inara looks back down over the mattress.

She nervously sighs.

She realizes, "wow. This...this means a lot to you. Doesn't it?"

Sounding annoyed all a sudden... Saffron mutters under her breath, "it's also run by the Alliance. I'm sure if I could get in touch with Mal, he'd want in too. But, I got to make do."

Inara faintly chuckles. She comments, "I'm sure he would."

Inara suddenly starts smiling wide.

Inara tells Saffron, "but...keep telling me on this job and on scrubbing. I could do this all day now."

Saffron laughs hard some.

She's scrubbing all over and under Inara's shoulders. But, she made sure to cover Inara's armpits with some smallish heaps of cotton.

Inara loudly and pleasurably groans.

She reactively digs both her hands into the mattress.

She can barely keep her eyes open from all the pleasurable sensation running through her.

Saffron supposes, "well... Suddenly, you're in a good mood. I wonder. Why is that?"

Inara chuckles a little.

Lightly... Inara shoots back, "only something tells me you already know."

Saffron's eyes light up.

With a wide smile... She asks, "you want to say it first, or for me to?"

Inara frustratedly sighs a little.

Annoyedly... She remarks, "it's scary that you know more of my feelings than I expected. I want to get up with at least some dignity left: Of course I'll say it to you first."

Saffron just laughs some to herself.

Inara briefly smirks.

And... She thinks out loud, "I'd love the chance to see a religious order humiliate you. Even if it involves me having to rescue you from them... Even if you were just asking me to do a part in your proposition and no one else... Faint chuckle. It might teach you some humility. Count me in."

Saffron says, "good."

Aside from her head... Inara's backside is now all covered in dark green minerals.

Saffron then lightly pours the hot water over Inara's backside...area by area.

Inara lets out a pleasurable sigh.

Saffron adds, "I saved your big guffaw there for the end. You're welcome."

She sounds a little annoyed.

Inara can't help but chuckle over it.

A bunch of steam is giving off from her body.

But... The smiles on both of their faces remain.

* * *

Ten minutes later, in another spa room...

Lights cast a bright yellow lemony glow.

There are two small wood tables with some gold altar shaped bowls full of strawberries. There's scattered orange roses on the floor. There's a white lined reddish mattress with a white pillow. There are some bright yellow Chinese screens around a corner of the room for a changing area.

Kaylee is lying on her backside on the mattress. Her head is resting on the pillow.

She's got her hair done up in two buns in back, with quite a bit of hair let loose to the sides in front.

She had her hair done that way for this special spa day.

With her head away from the hot water... The faint blue strung pairs of diamonds for two earrings on her ears are more clearly visible now.

Kaylee faintly smiles to herself.

She is thinking to herself how easy Simon can fit in anywhere with the "air of real fancy 'bout him".

Then... She's thinking to herself:

_Easy for most anyone to feel like you don't measure up...far away from what's familiar. _

_Wrapped up tight alone in pretty._

_Makes a body feels downright...unsettled._

Suddenly... Her smile fades.

Nervously... Kaylee asks, "Saffron? This...this ain't beating me with flowers. This is on too tight."

She's found herself wrapped real tight in a yellow silk wrap.

She struggles to break free. But, her arms and legs are still fully bound in the silk wrap.

Saffron makes a nervous face.

Saffron explains herself, "ohh. Sorry. Moderate sigh. Guess I've gotten too used to wrapping myself good in stuff to stow away in crates. Very faint laugh. Don't worry. Let me help you with that."

She significantly loosens the yellow wrap around Kaylee.

As Saffron does... A view of her hands is briefly seen: Clearly clean from mineral scrubs.

Kaylee breathes a mixed sigh of relief.

Kaylee says, "thanks. I can move my arms now. But...they still feel funny."

She moves her arms some as she says it.

With a faint smile... Saffron tries to assure, "just relax all of your muscle flesh for a minute. You'll be fine."

With a smile... Kaylee responds, "o...kay. You got a kind of morbid and funny way with words. You know?"

Saffron faintly laughs, looking down some.

She then tilts her head right and up while leaning against one of the wood tables.

She explains, "it's not playing other parts: It's the real me, Kaylee. Very faint laugh. Jayne really helped me discover myself: As you can tell."

From thinking back to Jayne being bed ridden for now... She gets teary eyed.

But... Saffron plays it off with a grin: Like she's so happy she could cry.

Kaylee reflects, "well... Not that there's really a thing wrong there. Faint giggle. It's kind of funny. But, it's a good kind of funny. I mean...I sure as hell think so. Just ain't took you for having a little doctor in yah like that is all."

Saffron blushes.

Saffron goes, "aw. That is touching of you. Thank you."

She puts a hand over her heart as she does.

With a wide smile... Kaylee adds, "you're welcome."

In a almost clueless manner... Kaylee asks, "so...why the wrap?"

Saffron makes a nervous face.

She shrinks back a little.

Saffron reveals, "I...was hoping to make you more comfortable. Thought it might get the thoughts flowing to get you out of your nervousness around...that letter I gave you."

Kaylee realizes, "ohh."

She gulps real nervously.

Her expression changes to worry.

She's breathing hard.

Saffron nervously sighs.

She tries to assure, "Please. Try to relax. I'd never want to hurt you. You know I'll do anything for you."

She feels up Kaylee's shoulder a little.

Kaylee gulps real nervously.

Teary eyed... She's thinking to herself:

_Oh god! She...she got to be in love with me._

_Hard sniffle._

_I like her. But, I...I still ain't really interested in her this way._

_How do I tell her I ain't really interested without her taking it wrong?_

_God! Should I scream for Inara to help?_

_Hard sniffle._

_Honest...I...I ain't sure if it'd be worse if did._

Saffron tries to assure, "I'll even throw in beating you with flowers on top of it later if you still want that. Unfortunately... Very faint sniffle. I'm not expecting us getting time for both things. Just tell me what it is. I'm all yours."

Saffron wraps her hands around the back of Kaylee's neck.

Saffron starts to lean in closer, pressing her lips together more as she does.

At a near whisper... Kaylee cries out, "Saffron! Hard sniffle. Please! Please don't!"

Some tears fall from her face.

Saffron swiftly pulls her head back away.

She is teary eyed and blushing.

She sniffles hard. A few tears fall from her face.

She nervously bites her lip.

Shakily... Saffron apologizes, "I'm...I'm really sorry. What did I do?"

There's a shaky silence.

After a bit... Saffron is quick to assume, "what? You...you don't like me?"

With mixed feelings... Kaylee tries to explain, "oh no. No. I like you. But... Moderate sigh. How can I say this?"

Interestingly... Saffron faintly smiles.

She puts a kind of comforting hand on hers.

Lightly... Saffron concludes, "oh please. Please... Hard sniffle. Don't worry over it. I know what you mean now. And... Hard sniffle. I'm really sorry."

Some more tears fall from her face.

She lightly squeezes Kaylee's hand in her hand.

With a very faint smile... Kaylee concludes, "thanks. But...you really do?"

Saffron mostly assures, "yes. Your body language is practically giving your feelings away. And... Hard sniffle. I'm really sorry. I didn't know you just date men."

Kaylee solemnly smiles.

Kaylee points out, "there ain't nothing wrong with being sly or bi. Just...just ain't me. You know?"

She's sounding more cheerful now.

Saffron firmly nods.

She admits, "yeah. I get it. Very faint chuckle. I'm kind of heretoflexible myself."

They both faintly chuckle.

The teariness in their eyes starts to dry up.

Saffron asks, "and, now that we're making up...what do you want me to do? I said I'd do anything for you to make every thing up to you. And, I am going to. Just without you getting on top of me or... Faint nervous laugh. Yeah."

Kaylee chuckles hard some on the last part.

Then... Kaylee answers, "well... Seein' as how you got me all warmed up... Chuckle. How 'bout 'stead of beatin' me with flowers...you give me a full body massage?"

Saffron grins wide.

She says, "I sure as hell can do that. But...well...speaking of full body..."

She makes a nervous face.

Kaylee asks, "what?"

Real nervous... Saffron reasons, "I really don't mean to hurt you or anything with asking. But, you...you want me to literally massage your breasts and between the legs as well?"

Kaylee chuckles hard, doubling over.

Saffron warningly glares.

But, just as quick... Kaylee whispers, "I'm sorry. I know you meant well."

She's blushing a little.

Saffron's glare quickly changes to a faint smile.

She just insists, "it's okay Kaylee. It's okay."

Kaylee just says, "thanks." Saffron adds, "you're welcome."

Saffron is already unraveling the whole silk wrap from Kaylee's body.

Kaylee fully explains, "yeah. No touching my nethers none. But, if it make yah feel better...you could touch anywhere else. I'll let yah."

Saffron laughs hard, almost doubling over.

Then... She blushes.

With mixed feelings... Saffron goes, "wow. I... Nervous gulp. God! You are sweet."

She's breathing hard. She's shaking quite a bit.

She finds it hard to look up.

The silk wrap being completely off Kaylee and on the floor now didn't seem to help matters.

Cluelessly... Kaylee beams.

She says, "thanks."

Then... Saffron looks back up.

Saffron reasons, "but...but...I'd be awful tempted to kiss you over my touch on your breasts. So..."

Very awkward... Kaylee realizes, "ohh. Right."

She blushes a little.

Saffron mostly assures, "yeah. You don't have to tell me: I know."

They very faintly smile knowingly to each other.

Kaylee puts a comforting hand on top of Saffron's.

* * *

Soon... Saffron is giving Kaylee's whole bare chest a deep tissue massage.

Kaylee pleasurably groans like crazy.

Her elbows and hands dig deep into the sides of the mattress. Her legs are kicking up some.

But... Saffron just keeps going.

She is standing to the side of Kaylee: Safely away from Kaylee's kicking legs.

Between pleasurable groans... Kaylee calls out lowly, "ohh god! Ohh god! This... Don't...don't tell anyone. But, this...this feel near better than strawberries."

They're both grinning wide.

Saffron laughs hard a little.

She replies, "you're welcome Kaylee. And, don't worry. It's our little secret."

She puts a finger to her lips. Kaylee puts a finger to her lips.

Then... Saffron goes right back to deeply massing Kaylee's chest.

Kaylee pleasurably groans like crazy.

* * *

Twelve or so minutes later...

Kaylee has been too overcome with pleasurable sensation to talk much at all. It's only now that Kaylee has caught her breath well enough to talk.

Aside from her hair... Her whole head is all a little red from being deeply massaged recently.

But... She's still grinning wide.

She's now lying on her left side.

Saffron is deeply massaging her bare right side and right shoulder. But, she's purposely avoiding the right side bare breast.

Kaylee pleasurable groans loudly.

She's digging her right hand into the mattress. But...her legs are only kicking out a little.

Kaylee starts to ask, "so...?"

Saffron inquires, "yes?"

Kaylee pleasurable groans loudly.

She can't help but ask, "what you mean for ain't expecting time for...?"

Saffron's grin fades.

Somewhat uncomfortably... Saffron reflects, "if it'll help you stay relaxed like a happy cat playing with yarn... Moderate sigh. Fine. I'll tell you."

With a faint grin... Kaylee mostly assures, "sure it would."

There's some loud pleasurable groans.

A little teary eyed... Saffron explains, "I...I heard you were here at the spa. Faint sniffle. Jayne, Helen, and I was going to pull a heist big time. But... Faint sniffle. Let's just say for now Jayne came down with something."

She pauses from massaging.

Worriedly... Kaylee asks, "oh god! Is he okay?"

She's getting teary eyed herself.

Saffron explains, "Helen is tending to him. Faint sniffle. He'll be fine in a few days. I... Faint sniffle. I'm not really good at being left alone for a job like this. I came to offer only you a last minute proposition. But, that...that was until..."

Kaylee realizes, "ohh. 'till you found me, Zoe, and River."

Saffron frustratedly sighs.

She considers, "yes. But... Faint sniffle... I've also found out you can't get out of looking after River today. So...if you're sure you and Inara can keep her out of too much trouble... Faint sniffle. I don't exactly like the idea myself. But, this job isn't easy to pin down on time. She can come."

Kaylee beams a little.

The teariness in her and Saffron's eyes starts to slowly but surely dry up.

Soon... Saffron is deeply massaging Kaylee's bare left side and left shoulder.

Between pleasurable groans... Kaylee reflects, "oh, I...I don't know. She ain't so...so bad if you really...got to know her. She can be really annoying and morbid. But...she's...really a sweetie. I figurin'...all teenagers are...deep down like sweeties. Well... Faint chuckle. Not all them...morbid. Faint chuckle. But... I remember...my parents...sure got damn annoyed...at...me for all the trouble...I got into."

Saffron laughs hard some.

She brings up, "I...I don't think I can imagine you getting into trouble growing up. You'll have to tell me sometime."

Kaylee adds, "sure. I'd be happy to tell yah another day."

Saffron just says, "good. I'd love to."

They grin wide to each other.

Soon... Saffron is deeply massaging Kaylee's bare feet with both hands at once.

Saffron is sitting on Kaylee's lap just so she can easily wrap her own legs tight around Kaylee's legs.

There's very little kicking from Kaylee's legs. But, there is a lot of held back rocking back and forth from them.

Kaylee pleasurably groans like crazy.

Her hands are digging deep into the sides of the mattress.

She also giggles a lot.

Between pleasurable groans and giggling... Kaylee cries out, "ohh god! Ohh god! You're really good."

Saffron blushes.

She tells her, "aw. Thank you."

Kaylee adds, "you're welcome."

Saffron turns back to Kaylee for a bit.

Kaylee grins wide. Saffron smiles wide.

Saffron puts a comforting hand on hers.

And... Saffron lightly remarks, "well...it's a ruttin' big time start anyway."

* * *

Around then, back in the spa hot tub room...

Zoe and Inara find it hard to look up.

Zoe heavily sighs.

Suspicious sounding... Zoe inquires, "how you think this spa day supposed to work now, Inara?"

She's getting her light brown towel like robe back on: The same clothes she came in with to the spa.

She's doing her hair up in a big bun in the back, with her front hair pulled back.

Inara looks up, facing her.

She makes a very nervous face. She shrinks back some.

She deeply sighs into her hands.

Zoe asks in concern, "Inara?"

She puts a kind of comforting hand on Inara's shoulder.

Inara takes some deep breaths.

She then turns around.

Teary eyed... She voices, "this place was our personal paradise for the day. Now Saffron barged in on our lives...again. Whether it is or is not a accident, it doesn't matter. But...it also does. Sniffle. It's always what Saffron wants. I want to completely hate her, Zoe. But... Sniffle! She always gets us wrapped in her fingers! She even talked me into letting her scrub me, and it was mostly relaxing all things considered. Merciful Brahma! Sniffle. She's such a..."

Zoe bluntly asks, "a double crossing snake?"

Inara very faintly chuckles.

She remarks, "a squeamish adolescent red dragon. But, close enough."

She puts her hand out and up for a bit.

Zoe faintly laughs.

With a smirk... She reasons, "true. 'cept I never thought I'd hear Saffron be squeamish."

Inara implies, "it's...it's kind of a long story. But, if she doesn't tell you and Kaylee and River? I will. All right?"

She faintly smiles.

Zoe figures, "mighty fair enough. All things considered with her forced tranquility on us."

She puts her hands on her hips with her arms out.

Inara's smile fades. Zoe's smirk fades.

Inara mutters under her breath, "yeah. What a terribly complicated lie."

She's looking nervously some around the room. But, there's no sign of anyone else.

She gulps very nervously to herself.

Zoe looks down, glaring at the floor.

Zoe mutters under her breath, "what a joke."

They both suddenly glance to each other.

Zoe's glare is quickly gone.

They give each other worried looks.

Zoe plans out, "we ought to check the spa for any surprise bombs or guests she brought with her."

Inara considers, "well... Faint chuckle. Saffron still hasn't come back from giving Kaylee a beating with flowers. Honestly? I...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to exercise some caution and check the spa. Come on."

There's fierceness in Inara's and Zoe's eyes.

Zoe informs, "I'll take the left side." Inara informs, "I'll take the right halls and rooms."

Soon... They split up: With their guns loaded and drawn out.

* * *

The sound of somewhat distant light footsteps.

Zoe is searching the leftmost spa rooms and halls.

Zoe thinks to herself more on forced tranquility.

She moves away and puts back customary soap and water in the little bathrooms.

She flips over and carefully puts back dark blue ceramic water bowls.

She bends over some by steam room benches to listen for any ticking.

But... Nothing.

Zoe pauses by some steam rooms.

She furiously sighs into her hands.

Soon... She's thinking to herself:

**It's hard to be soft when a big part of you wants your hands to be fists.**

**Heavy sigh.**

**He doesn't really understand.**

**It ain't just a beating heart. Staying wary is what keep you livin'.**

'**cause even in the most peace like place in the Verse...peace ain't can last.**

Then... Zoe notices a ton of steam...just now coming out of a left open steam room.

A loud hiss from in the room.

A metallic trash can like canister full of burning hot coals. A shadow's hands pouring a bucket of water over it.

Zoe very faintly laughs to herself.

She sounds bizarrely calmer now.

She fast walks into the steam room...right into the cloud of steam.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Inara is searching the rightmost spa rooms and halls.

She moves away and puts back customary towels and left behind central news thinboxes in the spa waiting area and the spa staff locker room.

She turns around back dark blue ceramic water bowls in her hands. Then, she puts them back.

She looks out very carefully along the wide windows built in bends of walls to search for any sign of Alliance Intelligence backed snipers or Graycoats.

But... Nothing.

Inara frustratedly sighs to herself.

Suddenly... She sees a kind of small shadow coming from outside a wide window.

Inara is on the verge of tears.

She's thinking to herself:

_Gos se!_

_Hard sniffle!_

_I...I sincerely hope Saffron didn't strong arm a little kid to shoot at us._

_Maybe...maybe I can talk this girl or boy down from making a grave mistake._

_Hard sniffle!_

_I hope I can._

She mostly lowers her pistol.

Then... She looks out the wide window.

She breathes a moderate sigh of very mixed relief.

She sees River outside the wide window...walking on the thin ledge with perfect balance.

One foot in front of the other. Arms diagonally out and kind of inward.

Worriedly... Inara calls out, "River...please! Get back inside! Hard sniffle! I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

Some tears fall from her face.

Teary eyed... River pauses on a thin outside corner ledge.

She has a purposely bent in arm propped on the wall.

In spite of the breeze... River's legs are spread out to balance well on a light green Chinese lion statue on the corner ledge.

She solemnly and admiringly looks to a light green Chinese lion statue built out on the opposite corner ledge.

She reaches out toward the opposite corner ledge with a finger from her free hand.

Cryptically... River reflects, "used to call it a pride of lions. Sniffle! Males got all the attention by the rocks on the buttocks. But, females hunted for the pride. Sniffle! Then...the lionesses grew manes of their own. Some came with catch. Hard sniffle. Some just...just came as ghosts. Hard sniffle. Brainpans. All catch. Hard sniffle. Never...never seen for what she was in the pride."

She breaks down crying over the corner edge.

She's violently shaking some. Both arms are bent inward and against the corner edge.

Somberly... Inara pleads, "please! We...we can talk about Saffron inside all you want. Hard sniffle! Just come back in."

She sniffles hard. More tears.

After a bit... River looks right toward Inara.

She says, "she begins to understand...too well. Hard sniffle. You already don't comprehend."

Inara goes wide eyed.

She shakily stands there.

She loudly whispers, "oh merciful Brahma! Is there someone gunning for you out there?"

River shakes her head quickly.

She replies, "no. No. Didn't...didn't mean to get you worried. Hard sniffle. Trying to come in now."

Inara breathes a big sigh of relief.

She puts her hands over her heart, looking down some.

Her heart is pounding like crazy.

Inara looks back up toward River.

Inara sincerely says, "thank you."

River finally slowly but surely walks back in.

One foot in front of the other. Arms diagonally out and kind of inward.

She walks back in on her tippy toes through the open wide window in another bend of hall.

The filer she used to unscrew the window open is still in this hall, right at the windowsill.

The wide window is lying completely on its side on the floor. It's just a foot away.

River soon walks right past it.

Inara hugs her tight. River nervously hugs her back.

Tears fall from both their faces. Hard sniffles.

Then... Inara pulls away some.

Inara scolds, "don't you ever scare me like that! Hard sniffle! I...I thought you were going to fall to your death."

She shakily points a finger at River as she does.

River very nervously murmurs, "she's sorry. Hard sniffle. Don't want us all ghosts."

Inara whispers, "I know you didn't mean to worry me. Hard sniffle. Come on. Let's go find the other girls."

She gently escorts River by the hand...back for the hot tub room.

What Inara doesn't hear though is River faintly whispering.

Somberly... River faintly whispers to herself, "already am a ghost."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Zoe...

In the cloud of steam... A very familiar voice reflects, "Zoe... Faint laugh. You try to relax. But, you never let yourself. It's always guns with you."

Saffron faintly grins.

She plays her fingers a little on Zoe's rifle.

Zoe fiercely glares at her.

Zoe is thinking to herself:

**Ain't never to give a gorram deceptive rat like you the upper hand.**

**Hard sniffle.**

**The first time you double crossed us and left us for dead... I promised never again.**

She surprise attacks Saffron...pinning her hard against the wall with just her arm against her neck.

Zoe's rifle falls with a loud thud. But, Zoe doesn't seem to care right now.

Saffron struggles to breathe. She's coughing violently some.

A few drips of dark red liquid escape from her lips.

Zoe sharply says, "thought you'd try to soften up everyone and set us up. You're a gorram deceptive rat, and you always are! Now...I'm going to slowly let go. And, if you're very lucky... I won't corpsify you a way or another. What did you do, and what do you want?"

She's slowly moving her arm away on the middle part.

Saffron catches her breath.

With a faint creepy grin... She then says, "first of all...it's not the first time a man has near beaten me to death. And, second... Look down."

Zoe gets teary eyed.

A whole wave of mixed feelings washes over her.

She's just noticed Saffron pointing a knife at her chest...right where the womb would be.

It's been there the whole time Zoe had pinned Saffron down. And, Saffron's hand was still steady there.

Saffron pinpoints, "what Jayne knows, I know. We're as one flesh. But, he doesn't know anything now of what I'm doing for my last minute proposition. I know River can predict things time to time...including your baby coming. Faint sniffle. There's more'n a even chance your soft hearted husband, Malcolm, or any one else on the crew wouldn't want me to hurt your precious womb. I don't really want to myself. But... Moderate sigh. I know giving you a carrot or a apple wouldn't get you to really listen to me. It's always the stick...however short it has to be here. Sure as hell could be a short life in the black. You know, tick tock. Faint sniffle. Moderate sigh. Whether we're talking biological clock, a backup plan for things going south...or how long Wash will stick around if you can't assure him well to stay with you and the baby."

Zoe gulps real nervously.

But, in a second... She knocks away the knife from Saffron's hand.

The knife lands on the floor with a thud.

Zoe furiously demands twice to know what Saffron wants.

Saffron mostly just creepily smiles both times.

She tells to Zoe just about what she told Inara about the job and of Jayne.

Well... Minus the failing royally part.

Some tears fall from Saffron's face. She sniffles hard.

Saffron tells Zoe her husband Wash and Malcolm Reynolds won't even be in danger.

Zoe tells her flat out no.

But, as she says it... Her voice trembles.

More cutting words are exchanged between them.

Saffron says, "we'll see."

They both reach for their weapons.

Zoe calls back, "oh no, you ain't."

She fires a warning shot from her rifle.

A loud choo.

Saffron fast ducks her head away from the shot.

The shot hits one of the burning hot coals...bursting it apart in little fiery shards.

Zoe fast walks out of the steam room.

Tensely... She calls out something about outside to Saffron.

Zoe backs up in the hall.

She's ready to shoot again.

But, interestingly... Saffron is coming out with her hands up.

She makes a nervous face.

She explains, "it's just as I said: I know giving you a carrot or a apple wouldn't get you to really listen to me. At least try to relax now. If I really wanted to threaten you... Faint sniffle. Why would I just give up like that?"

Zoe keeps a wary eye on her.

She checks the steam room over to be sure there's no ticking or the like.

All the while... She keeps her rifle aimed back at Saffron.

No ticking.

Saffron is still standing there with her hands up.

Zoe then puts away her rifle.

But, just as quick... She does a thorough search on Saffron's person.

Saffron just faintly grins to herself.

No remotes for bombs, just the one knife and handgun... Not even a grenade.

And... Saffron asks, "feel better?"

Zoe laughs hard some at that.

The teariness from her and Saffron's eyes is drying up.

Dead serious... Zoe mutters, "JAN-doh duh ee-KWAI-ro don't much start coverin' you being psychotic. And, I still ain't trust you. You just lucky you made me feel a little better throwing it in sharper relief."

Saffron turns to face Zoe.

She concludes, "well... Moderate sigh. You can't blame a psychotic girl more or less for tryin' to get you to relax more."

Zoe mutters back, "however the intention. But, I'm keeping your knife away."

Saffron just lightly shrugs.

She adds, "fair enough."

Zoe shakes her head.

She has a annoyed look in her eyes.

Soon... They both head back to the hot tub room.

* * *

Back at the hot tub room...

The little red all over Kaylee's face has completely faded away.

She is wearing a yellow and strawberry swirled towel like robe: The same clothes she came in to the spa with.

River sniffles hard some. But... She puts on a brave face around Inara, Kaylee, Zoe, and Saffron.

Saffron makes a kind of nervous face.

She brings up, "well... Now that I've made up with all of you best as I can... Are you in or out?"

There's a awkward silence.

Almost at the same time... Kaylee, Inara, Zoe, and River say, "we're in."

Saffron smiles.

She says, "good. But...let's talk about the details on the way."


	4. Act II: Renewed Commitments and Ghosts

The Sting: The Better Days Cut

A Firefly Fanfiction Story

_Act II_

Soon... Saffron is taking off with Inara, Zoe, Kaylee, and River in a privately owned Hanover Class salvager.

It's custom painted to look like a scene of the central White Sun setting over a fading near whitish blue sky. Very distant floating islands from Bellerophron are even seen in the background.

Tiny dark reddish splotches are circling all around the central White Sun.

The waves crash on the sandy shore below.

The cargo bay door is metallic gray.

In big reddish rimmed white letters, the words "Jib-eseo Nolda II" is written across one side of the ship.

Saffron's ship takes off of Pelorum...leaving the crashing waves, rocky mountains, and sandy shores behind.

It's leaving atmo...heading in the black of space.

The stars just radiated with nervous pulses.

* * *

On the Jib-eseo Nolda II...

The very dark white couplings are like charred bones. There are very dark red, green, and bright white overlapping leaves styled metallic beam pillars and walls throughout.

The near white reddish interior of the thruster engines looks like opened up hydraulic run refrigerators on their side: With one laid down on top of two of them, and a very dark red ladder to get up to the top one.

On the first floor... The large cargo bay has parked inside a gray shuttle...and Saffron's own Flying Mule.

Her Flying Mule is very dark red: With yellow and black racing stripes on the side, two sets of blue lined gray binoculars on the gray mounts in front, and near whitish blue seats.

There is a galley with a near white red refrigerator, several bedrooms, several hung up goldish chained amulets with apple tree symbols, and a set of metal stairs to the cockpit.

On the second floor... There is a meeting room right in center.

The meeting room has six whitish silver chairs...around a metallic dark blue table with a holographic screen.

Sitting there around the table are Saffron, Kaylee, Inara, Zoe, and River.

Kaylee is sitting between Saffron and Inara. River is sitting between Inara and Zoe. Saffron and a left empty chair are to Zoe's left.

On the holographic screen... There are very pale light green hillsides and Chinese temples, a whole city district mainly of mostly very light blue inns, beachy shores, dark purple to very light blue yellow roofed shrines and monasteries...and the very light blue to silver gothic mostly pillar styled skyscrapers of Carolan's apartment complexes towering over mostly yellow and green lights.

The main and only city's holographic lights are in place of most of the folk and city lights many levels down.

Teary eyed... Saffron supposes, "as you've might've noticed now...Carolan is not just temples. Faint sniffle. It's a interesting mix of high tech and low tech. Well... Sniffle. It was years...ago."

She stifles some hard sniffles. But...some tears fall from her face.

She's looking down.

Kaylee asks in concern, "Saffron...you sure you're okay? You ain't sound it."

Half heartedly... Saffron insists, "I'm fine!"

She sharply glares toward Kaylee and Inara.

Then... Saffron is looking down again.

She frustratedly sighs.

She turns off the holographic screen as she does.

She quickly takes her hand off the off button under the edge of the table.

Kaylee, Inara, Zoe, and River exchange very nervous looks.

Inara and Kaylee get teary eyed. Some hard sniffles.

Saffron blushes a little.

A little teary eyed... Saffron very faintly smiles.

She sniffles hard some.

She apologizes, "I'm sorry, my summer child. It's not you. My sweet summer child."

At the same time... She's playing with some loose strands of Kaylee's hair.

Kaylee beams a little.

She adds, "thanks."

The teariness in her eyes starts to dry up.

* * *

In River's mind...

The very lights in the room look to be glaring down at her. Blurs of darkness all the darker.

Zoe is balancing Saffron's knife on her open hand.

She's got her other hand on her custom made rifle on her belt.

She very sharply glares toward River.

Real tense... Zoe mutters, "how good can you be on the crew if you ain't even saw the knife coming?"

River gulps real nervously.

She's on the verge of tears. She sniffles hard.

Somberly... She murmurs, "I...I'm sorry. I didn't know. Hard sniffle! Already...already am..."

Inara puts a kind of shaky hand on River's.

Inara is looking down.

Tears keep falling from her face.

Somberly... She murmurs, "poor, poor child. Hard sniffle. Always trying to selflessly rescue us...always just coming away with pain. Hard sniffle. First me... Then, the most innocent one of all... Hard sniffle. In the end...you can't save us from the pride. You'll only save bugs that could fly. Hard sniffle. Might as well be a ghost. Hard sniffle. I'm sorry."

River cries out, "no. No! ! !"

She breaks down...sobbing into her hands.

A ghostly Kaylee floats by her.

She whispers, "shh. It's all right, sweetie. Course we'll all miss you. But... Very faint chuckle. Ain't hurtin' to say goodbye."

All too innocent sounding... Saffron says, "bye bye. I'm out of here."

She waves bye in a taunting way.

She fast walks away.

After a bit... River stops sobbing.

She sniffles hard.

She hugs ghostly Kaylee tight. She hugs her back.

River whispers to her, "to save you from being ghosts."

* * *

Out of the mental jumble of disjointed facial expressions and thoughts...

Reality kicks back in.

Zoe very sharply glares toward Saffron.

Zoe suggests, "Kaylee? If'n you need rescuin'..."

She's got a hand on her custom made rifle on her belt as she does.

Inara has a hand right by her pistol on the table.

Kaylee mostly assures, "no, no! It's all right. She ain't hurtin' me."

Innocent sounding... Saffron says, "and you know I'd never want to."

She puts a comforting hand on Kaylee's.

They warmly smile to each other.

Inara and River very uncomfortably sigh to themselves. Zoe is still glaring quite a bit toward Saffron.

River stifles some hard sniffles with her hand over her nose. But...some silent tears fall.

Picking up on the uncomfortable sighs... Saffron moderately sighs.

She sniffles some.

She gets up.

She's soon standing right behind Kaylee.

Saffron keeps playing a little with Kaylee's loose strands of hair.

Kaylee can't help but giggle a little at that.

Playful sounding... Saffron asks, "ohh. You like that? Don't you?"

The teariness in Saffron's eyes starts to dry up.

Kaylee blushes a bit.

She responds, "yeah. It's real nice. 'sides... Faint giggle. Inara and me do each other's hair a lot anyways. Ain't see why not you could fer me."

Without a second thought... She's unraveling her own hair.

Angrily... Zoe starts to call out, "that ain't meanin' th...!"

Inara whispers harshly, "Zoe!" Zoe whispers harshly back, "what?!"

They're now glaring toward each other.

Saffron gulps nervously some to herself. But, she acts like she overheard nothing.

With a faint smile... Saffron tells Kaylee, "all right."

She's delicately combing down one side of Kaylee's hair: With her own fingernails from her hand.

At a whisper... Inara points out to Zoe, "I don't like her either. But, so far, we found no bombs or threats from her. Not even River has. Deep sigh. Faint sniffle. However fleeting that relief can be... And, believe me Zoe. I know. I... Faint sniffle. I just think we should let ourselves relax all the way until we get to Carolan."

Zoe heavily sighs.

She begrudgingly agrees.

She faintly glares mostly toward Saffron. She crosses her arms.

But... The teariness in Zoe's eyes and River's eyes start to slowly but surely dry up.

Inara whispers back, "thank you."

She briefly puts a kind of comforting hand on Zoe's.

The teariness in Inara's eyes already is starting to dry up.

Kaylee nervously checks, "Zoe? Inara? You all right? 'cause..."

Uncomfortably... Inara concludes, "well...if that's all it is? All right. I... Deep sigh. I just really hope it does not lead to her playing you."

Zoe bluntly adds, "damn right."

There's a very awkward silence.

Saffron pauses with her fingernails along Kaylee's hair.

River highlights, "heads, hearts, wombs, wounds all tangled... Faint giggle. She already heard the sister covenants before they were made. Fun on Serenity. Faint giggle. Want to watch it all."

She puts a playful finger over her lips.

She's a little teary eyed. But, she's faintly grinning like a peeping schoolgirl.

For a second in her mind... Saffron sees herself sitting in that chair...doing the exact same thing.

Saffron bristles at this. Her whole face is a little red from blushing.

Kaylee, Inara, and Zoe laugh hard to themselves.

Inara is doubling over. Kaylee and Zoe almost double over.

Saffron very nervously shakes.

But, then... Kaylee asks in concern, "Saffron? You all right? I...I hope you ain't think I were making fun of you."

She puts a comforting hand on Saffron's for sure free hand.

Saffron very faintly laughs, looking down.

After a bit... Inara and Zoe catch their breaths from laughing.

Saffron whispers, "aw. Thank you Kaylee." Kaylee lightly says, "you're welcome."

Saffron grins toward River.

Just as quick... Saffron sticks her tongue out at her.

River sticks her tongue out at her.

Soon... They're in a competition of who can stick their tongue out faster.

Kaylee is chuckling loudly, doubling over.

She's struggling to catch her breath, clutching her side.

Zoe is laughing quite a bit herself.

Inara looks real amused.

Lightly... Inara calls out, "all right children! That's enough."

Saffron and River sigh annoyedly some.

Saffron murmurs, "fine. I'll try to behave myself."

Saffron pouts a little.

River murmurs, "fine."

River crosses her arms.

Over Kaylee's shoulder... Saffron checks, "Kaylee...are you all right there?"

Real amused... Kaylee concludes, "are you kiddin', Saffron? Giggle. That were the awful cutest thing I ever saw this morning."

Saffron briefly warmly smiles to her.

Kaylee warmly smiles back.

Saffron goes back to delicately combing a side of Kaylee's hair with her fingernails.

Between pauses with combing... Saffron is playing with Kaylee's hair a little with her other hand.

Kaylee blushes a little at that.

Saffron faintly laughs knowingly.

Real amused... Zoe remarks, "we runnin' a daycare now, Inara?"

Inara chuckles hard some, clutching her side.

Inara tells her, "I sincerely hope we're not. Being with Mal has already been a lot like..."

She sniffles hard. Some tears fall.

She's finding it hard to look up.

Sounding suspicious... Zoe questions, "you sure you ain't been thinkin' of Wash there?"

Inara dismissively insists, "just... Deep sigh. Never mind."

Zoe raises a eyebrow.

Kaylee says, "well...if you sure..."

Somewhat nervous... She concludes, "okay. But, if you want to talk..."

Inara is quick to say, "I know. Thank you."

Kaylee, Zoe, and Inara faintly smile to each other. Saffron faintly smirks a little toward Inara.

River makes a very nervous face, looking down.

She's playing with her hands as well.

Saffron brings up, "well...we all had some of our own guffaws. Faint laugh. Now...can we please go back to my last minute proposition?"

Kaylee and Zoe faintly smile. Inara and River faintly grin.

* * *

All attention is now on Saffron.

Saffron tilts her head up a lot for a bit.

Then... She says, "thank you."

She's now delicately combing the other side of Kaylee's hair with her fingernails. But...she isn't playing with it much.

Saffron has a solemn look in her eyes.

She's a little teary eyed. She sniffles hard some.

But, before Kaylee can say something... Saffron is already talking.

Saffron continues, "but...beyond the main city and inn district, deeper into the mountains and valleys of the Alliance's dirty sperm and eggs..."

Inara looks like she's about to throw up. Kaylee looks disturbed. River just looks straight faced. And, Zoe faintly smirks to herself.

Saffron explains, "...the Covenant of Beloved Daughters. The most widespread Alliance backed cult."

She scoffs loudly.

Saffron adds, "a huge lie and waste to live there if you ask me. Heavy sigh. But, anyway..."

She waves her hand off to the side on the last part.

Inara gives her a faint knowing smile.

Saffron faintly smiles back for a bit.

Saffron continues, "once a year, there's a big commitment day ceremony for girls wanting to join the convent. Hard sniffle. Some out of choice...and some not really."

Some tears fall from her face.

She's shaking.

She finds it hard to look up.

Everyone else gets teary eyed.

They sniffle hard.

Inara asks in concern, "Saffron? You...you can just tell us the basics. Hard sniffle. Do you really have to do this to yourself? Because something tells me it's more than just trying to have our sympathy."

Saffron very faintly smiles.

Dead serious... She insists, "thank you Inara. But, I...I do got to. Hard sniffle. You know well enough why it is."

Inara gulps nervously at that.

She blushes a little.

Zoe is about to ask Inara something. But... Saffron interrupts that thought.

Between hard sniffles... Saffron continues, "in return, they...they get free room, board...health care...and a very limited Source Box that just lets them write their fantasies down on it. Plus, they...they can raise any babies they got out of wedlock. They just...can never leave for...actual freedom once they're in. The night before commitment day? There's a big ol' shindig of sexual times and who knows what other debauchery at the hospitia outside the convent...just before going through...those "high gates" of crappy freedom. Masks for playing parts all around!"

She grins a little on the shindig part.

She grins wide for a bit on the last part.

She even puts her free arm out like she's hosting or something.

There's a brief cutaway to a Greek styled hospitia with darkish yellow roofing.

A fading away bright blue sky before a sunset. Floating pink orb like lanterns floating away. Men in dark pink monk like robes carrying light purple roses in yellow vases, stacks of white towels, and champagne bottles.

Saffron explains further, "Inara already knows all about this place. What everyone else here doesn't really know...is that it's really Alliance backed. Hard sniffle. It was bound to be the start of a more orthodox Companion Guild for lost girls. That is for lack of finding another "good" way to tell it. But, outside of Carolan? Even Parliament thought the statistics were a travesty on good taste. So...Carolan's Beloved Daughters Guild had soon become a cult. Hard sniffle. A cult so deep in with notable members of Parliament that they still "donate" millions back to the cult. The Covenant of Beloved Daughters have a lot of Alliance guards with pay...and report any criminal right away to The Alliance that isn't a lost girl on that one day. Hard sniffle. With their big ol' shindig bringing in a lot of rich men, húndàn and not...it's worked all too perfectly well for The Alliance to keep it well funded and not say anything about it over the Cortex. Word goin' around the Verse brings in anybody who's anybody there anyway. And..."

There's a brief cutaway to a giant mostly dark pink cobblestone gateway. Over twenty men Alliance guards in mostly dark pink uniforms with whitish red cuffs and whitish red hats carrying sonic rifles: With a even number of men and women.

Saffron pulls her fingers away from Kaylee's hair.

Saffron moves back over near her own chair.

Saffron continues, "...that guest list tonight includes Logar Keppelwhite. Local dignitary and owner of one of the biggest diamond mines 'round the Verse."

There's a brief cutaway to a man wearing a dark purple suit: With a white fancy collar and a darkish pink handkerchief over the collar.

He has a smooth smile and frontless smoothed over black hair.

He's kind of slowly taking his time toward the hospitia and the floating away pink orb like lanterns.

Saffron continues, "and...we're going to rob him blind of his biggest diamond of all. Faint chuckle. The funny thing is he calls it His Majesty. So does everyone else."

She sounds much more cheerful now.

The teariness in her eyes is drying up.

She grins wider.

She presses a button under the edge of the holographic table.

A holographic faded purplish like hand appears over the holographic table. It's facing down.

A metal rung designed gold ring is on that hand. A diamond is on the ring.

Saffron continues, "there's also the Princessa: 41 karats, flawless, and easy to find on his hand."

She points to the ring.

Kaylee, River, and Zoe look fairly stunned at the craftswork of the ring. Inara looks straight faced.

Saffron concludes, "I don't give a nánrén de lǘ fēi mào what happens to the Princessa. Take it if you really want. Faint laugh. His Majesty is in Logar's safe. But, I know it's meant to really be owned by the most clever queen of diamonds and the loveliest double crossing snake: Me."

She puts both hands over her heart on the last part.

She blushes some.

She's grinning wide.

Everyone else is chuckling hard.

Inara almost falls out of her chair from doubling over.

She's clutching her sides.

After a bit... Inara catches her breath.

Inara supposes, "so...let me see. All of this just for a diamond you believe is already yours? Faint giggle. Did you at least try going right to his house, or did he kick you out first?"

River and Zoe can't help but laugh some.

Saffron slightly glares.

She mutters, "god no. He's not really my type anyway."

With a slight smirk... Zoe points out, "going right to his house. Exactly what I were thinkin'. But, there'd be a gun too. Ain't a real need to seduce him."

She puts her hands over her hips with her arms out as well.

Inara kind of annoyedly rolls her eyes.

She thinks to herself:

_Oh please. Faint chuckle. You don't really care to follow through on that one._

_And, you know you don't._

Kaylee admits, "I kind of hate to join in on ganging up on yah with all this. But...he do got a house. Ain't it should be simple enough for you to rob him or whoever yourself?"

Saffron smirks.

She plays with some strands of Kaylee's hair.

Saffron insists, "I'm afraid it's much more complex than that, dear. Just...please. Faint sniffle. Trust me. Well...at least well enough for everyone else? At least well enough. Making up is hard."

Kaylee mostly assures, "I like you. Faint chuckle. Hell, I like everyone in this room. I wasn't going to say it."

They smile to each other.

Saffron adds, "I know. But...thank you." Kaylee adds, "sure."

Everyone else just very faintly smirks.

* * *

Many hours later...

The Jib-eseo Nolda II lands on a beachy shore.

They're on Carolan.

The sun is already setting over the kind of rocky waters.

Saffron takes Kaylee, River, Inara, and Zoe over to the Inn of the Windblown Lotus on her Flying Mule.

The inn looks much more traditional than most of the other inns in the inn district. It has white walls, several flights of wood steps on two sides of it, and sliding Chinese screens for windows.

* * *

Saffron leads the others into a inn room she's very recently made a reservation at.

All of their clothes for Saffron's big heist are laid out on a low risen square gray table.

Saffron says, "ladies...my show is going on. Try to not enjoy yourselves in the mirror too much."

She's still grinning wide.

Inara, River, and Zoe roll her eyes some.

Inara murmurs under her breath, "oh please. We're already dancing to your music, and you're already rubbing it in."

Saffron remarks, "oh me? This is just me in a hurry. If you want me to really rub things in...there's a free for all kind of spa a mile away when the night is over."

She cheekily winks.

Inara comments, "oh, you're going to get it now!"

Inara lightly throws some black ties at her.

Saffron reactively covers her head.

She just casually laughs it off.

Zoe and River faintly laugh. Kaylee and Inara laugh.

Faint smiles fill the room.

* * *

Soon... Everyone is almost all dressed up.

River is wearing a sleeveless pale red dress. She wears a black little crystal necklace with thick black string.

Inara is wearing a dark purple sleeveless dress, with several gold wind chimes around the waistline. She's also wearing a gold stone necklace.

Her hair is all slightly curly and let loose.

Saffron is wearing a slightly open light green long sleeved Chinese dress, a near whitish low cut tan purple undershirt, and a big darkish pink ribbon around the waist and trailing down all the way in the back.

Her hair is all slightly curly and let loose.

Zoe and Kaylee have their hair tied back in ponytails. Kaylee's hair has some loose strands of hair to the sides.

Zoe and Kaylee are wearing fancy mostly very dark grayish brown suits, white buttoned undershirts, and black bowties.

Well... Inara is helping Kaylee tie her bow tie all nice.

But, other than that... Everyone is amusing themselves.

Saffron is admiring herself in the mirror much longer while poofing her hair some more.

Zoe is sitting on the very light yellowish orange couch.

Zoe faintly smirks.

She's thinking to herself:

**Never thought my last job in days would be this.**

**Faint laugh.**

**Sometimes, I day dreamed it Wash sayin' it time to get time off already and start a family.**

**Sometimes, I knew better.**

**Now...**

**Faint laugh.**

**Ain't much but time now to talk of families...**

**The ones we get as passengers on the Stegohino.**

**Life has some damn ripe humor.**

**Faint laugh.**

* * *

There's a brief cutaway to the Stegohino flying in a circle around the White Sun.

Persephone, Londinium, Sihnon, Rubicon, Gonghe... All the planets in orbit of the White Sun seem to just whiz by.

The view zooms closer...to the cockpit of the Stegohino.

Zoe and Wash are kind of loudly arguing over passenger needs and trying to settle down themselves. Plenty of frustrated sighs and waving arms about.

* * *

Back in the present inn room...

Zoe is thinking to herself:

**One day... Jayne were talking over the Cortex to Wash on Patience and him trying to find her on a bounty.**

**Moderate sigh. Faint sniffle.**

**All kinds of unsettled that day.**

**He and Saffron ain't much as find her anyway.**

**Faint laugh.**

**Reckon the captain would be kind of comforted.**

Zoe sighs heavily into her hands. She sniffles hard.

She's thinking to herself:

**Second day on the Stegohino... We was fighting 'bout settlin' down.**

**Hard sniffle.**

**He told me it ain't bad. Not having nobody shoot at you.**

**I told him I been realizin' now that were my kind of horrible.**

**Just carrying on like "normal"...like a "good Alliance soldier".**

**Never suspectin' trouble 'till it shoot you straight in the head.**

**Hard sniffle! Heavy sigh.**

**I ain't care how sittin' pretty on a luxury liner we are now. Settlin' down in their territory...lettin' suspicions down for much a minute...**

**Hard sniffle.**

**That ain't somethin' I can do.**

**Well...**

**Very faint laugh.**

**...'less the landscape change all damn right.**

**If Inara and Book can shape it right in their own ways...**

**Faint laugh.**

**Gorram. Why in hell can't I?**

Inara checks, "Zoe...are you all right?"

She puts a comforting hand on Zoe's shoulder.

Zoe looks up.

She faintly smiles.

Zoe insists, "thank you. But, I'm...I'm real okay enough. Just...just crazy landscape we landed ourselves in."

Inara very faintly nods.

She faintly laughs. She concludes, "perhaps. Perhaps we all have different reasons for us all agreeing to go surprisingly readily. But, I'm not arguing with you there. Let's...let's just get through tonight."

Zoe just says, "right."

They solemnly smile to each other.

Inara, River, and Kaylee go over to the mirror to check themselves over one last time.

Then... Zoe smiles wide to herself.

Zoe is thinking to herself:

**Look though there a bright side to this job after all.**

**Walkin' off with this kind of credits twice in a week...**

**Faint laugh.**

**I could afford to shape the landscape for years comin'...without me or Wash thinkin' on gettin' shot or arrested...much.**

**Faint laugh.**

**Crazy for me to think. Ain't it?**

**Life ain't never that humorous.**

**Nervous sigh.**

* * *

In Zoe's mind...

She heard it like two bullets through her.

The Battle of Serenity. Shots.

Unification Day flags raised high. A woman screaming. Zoe's silhouette running like hell.

And... Zoe waving a Browncoat like flag up high on a dust hill over Serenity Valley.

A triumphant look on her face.

Wash standing there.

Both him and Zoe waving down toward a loud crowd of cheering and whistling silhouettes.

* * *

Out of the mental images...

Zoe crosses her arms tight.

She scowls.

And... Zoe is thinking to herself:

**Fine.**

**I'm going to battle.**

**Just got to keep a eye on everyone. Inara just got to too.**

**Maybe...River too.**

Zoe gets teary eyed. She sniffles hard some.

She's looking down some.

A few tears fall from her face.

And... Zoe is thinking to herself:

**Never had a reason to doubt her readin' 'till real recent.**

**Hard sniffle.**

**Inara is on her guard. I'm going to battle. Kaylee and River could be thinkin' it just a tea party.**

**Very faint sniffle.**

**Got to makin' sure we ain't gettin' arrested 'cause of another of Saffron's double crossings on us.**

**Faint sigh.**

**Ain't expectin' it to go all right...**

**Hard sniffle. Heavy sigh.**

**...because something usual always don't go right.**

* * *

Ten or so minutes later...

Saffron is taking Kaylee, River, Inara, and Zoe over to the Covenant of Beloved Daughters's hospitia on her Flying Mule.

The sky has gone dark and light purple. The Georgia star is almost completely out of sight.

The night is very near.

Saffron delicately places a red poppy in Inara's hair.

Saffron is quick to explain, "the novitiates like wearing red poppies, symbolizing...their commitment."

She gets teary eyed on the last part.

Inara gives her a brief solemn look.

A whole crowd of partygoers in fancy suits and dresses are walking through the courtyard ahead. They're already wearing classic white drama masks.

Some women in the crowd are lightly pointing and laughing at each other.

Zoe crosses her arms.

Zoe cuttingly remarks, "usual showin' who available with less guns. Don't mean there never is 'round purple bellies though."

Interestingly... Saffron faintly laughs.

Lightly... She starts to say, "come on Zoe. I hate the Alliance much as any Browncoat. But..."

She lightly puts her arms out some as she does.

Zoe raises a eyebrow.

She mutters back, "sorry. Still don't take you for one."

Saffron faintly laughs.

She puts down her arms.

She continues, "very few had before I played the part of Mrs. Reynolds. Try to not get ruffled. You 'specially, Inara. Consent is still required."

She points a little to Inara on the Inara part.

With a faint smile... Inara remarks, "now I've heard everything. Never thought you actually care for my well being."

Rattled... Kaylee tells, "Saffron...you ain't got to take that now."

Saffron lightly puts a hand up.

She's faintly grinning.

She insists, "it's all right. Hard sniffle. I'll take whatever it takes if it mean gettin' His Majesty mine."

Sarcastically... Zoe comments, "now there a shock to the body."

Awkward... Kaylee concludes, "well... If'n you sure and all..."

Saffron mostly assures, "yes. I am. But... Sniffle. Thank you."

She puts kind of comforting hands on Kaylee's.

Kaylee adds, "you're welcome."

Zoe figures, "don't much care how fancible the party is. Gilded or not...it still a cage."

Saffron shrugs.

She voices, "suit yourself. 'tween the booty of protection and the guns 'tween the legs... Laugh! I never think of playing parts as caged up. Just thrillin' and love."

At the same time... She lightly dances around.

She puckers her lips to the sky.

Inara murmurs under her breath, "oh merciful Brahma! I sincerely hope you're just talking about loot."

There's a pause.

Saffron says, "umm...sure."

Inara looks like she's about to throw up.

All of a sudden... River asks, "can she...?"

Very anxiously... Inara answers, "yes. Anything! Please!"

Saffron tries hard to stifle a laugh.

River laughs some.

Zoe laughs hard some, almost doubling over.

With some mixed feelings... Kaylee concludes, "oh come on, Inara. I think Saffron talk pretty."

Saffron's eyes light up.

She goes, "ohh!"

She blushes.

With a wide grin... Saffron says, "sister! We're practically sisters!"

She hugs Kaylee tight. Kaylee hugs her back.

Kaylee beams.

She blushes.

Over Saffron's shoulder... Kaylee goes, "aww!"

Zoe looks a little amused.

She doesn't turn back away.

But... She comments, "well...ain't know 'bout you. But, I sure sleepin' with another eye open."

Inara chuckles hard some.

Lightly... She mutters, "oh Zoe."

Kaylee and Saffron pull away some.

Solemn... River concludes, "Earth-That-Was believed of a language to flowers. Red poppies. Peace, sleep...and death."

She suddenly gets teary eyed.

She starts to look down.

Saffron gets a little teary eyed.

She sniffles hard some.

She's looking down some.

Saffron looks kind of shaky with impatience.

Saffron tries to assure, "...and pleasure. Which we'll miss out on with the fun if...we don't..."

River starts to cry in her hands.

Everyone else is now teary eyed.

They all gulp nervously.

Saffron murmurs under her breath, "oh god."

She rests her hands on Kaylee's shoulder as she does.

Kaylee puts a kind of comforting hand on Saffron's.

Kaylee turns some to face Saffron.

And... Kaylee whispers, "Saffron... Hard sniffle. It ain't may be you."

Saffron takes a nervous breath.

She whispers, "thank you Kaylee." Kaylee whispers back, "sure."

Then... Saffron cautiously moves a little closer toward River.

Saffron plays nervously with her hands.

Saffron says, "please. I...I don't believe anyone wants to leave you out here to be easy pickin' for Alliance. Hard sniffle. None of us wants to. But...if you can't get enough of yourself together..."

After a bit... River takes a heavy breath.

She violently shakes some.

She kind of slowly looks up toward Saffron.

River voices, "she...understands. Faint sniffle. Still want to watch the fun. Just... Moderate sigh. Ghosts. Lost girls! Hard sniffle. Violations, beatings... Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! Hard to stop talking. Feel for the girls. But, they... Hard sniffle! They talk too much! Hard sniffle! Please...have them stop!"

In River's mind... Mental images of a crowd of screaming ghostly girls fly by all around her.

River is clutching her head tight now.

She's sobbing uncontrollably.

A storm of tears fall.

She's on the ground on her knees, doubling over.

Zoe asks, "what we do now, Saffron?" Inara asks, "yes. What do we do now?"

They both sound spooked.

Real awkwardly... Saffron adds, "umm...well..."

She sniffles hard some.

She's finding it hard to look up.

Kaylee suggests, "well, long as she stay close to one of us... Faint chuckle. Could keep away all the mean ghosts."

She sniffles hard some.

But... She gives a hopeful grin.

Inara, Zoe, and Saffron faintly smile.

The three of them sniffle hard some.

Then... River finally gets back up.

Some more tears fall. But...she's not sobbing now.

She faintly smiles.

She briefly puts a comforting hand on Kaylee.

River says, "she's thankful. But...be with Inara."

Sounding disappointed... Kaylee realizes, "ohh."

River shakes her head a little.

She apologizes, "sorry. But, you...you don't know. She wouldn't want to worry her again."

She kind of slowly reaches out to Inara.

Inara beams a little.

She holds River's hand.

She says, "ohh. All right."

Around then... The teariness in everyone's eyes is drying up.

Somewhat uncomfortably... Inara tells River, "but, as soon as I start seducing Logar..."

Kind of cryptic... River mostly assures, "she leave. Watch away from your looking glass. She understands well."

She smiles wide.

Inara says, "thank you."

She bends over some.

She hugs River. River hugs her back.

Soon... Inara, Saffron, and River are wearing classic white drama masks.

* * *

Seven or so minutes later...

Kaylee and Zoe are going through the back of the hospitia.

They're going down a purple titled corridor.

Kaylee figures, "sure. It got Alliance. And, they got real confounding unsure tradition..."

Dead serious... Zoe mutters, "ain't that so."

Kaylee concludes, "still... Faint chuckle. Might as well make the best of it. It's a shindig where near damn anything consentin' goes. Could be fun."

She smiles wide.

With a glare... Zoe cuttingly adds, "not if you're a waiter."

Kaylee gulps nervously. But, it's short lived.

* * *

Soon...

They're both in the mostly light blue tiled back kitchen.

A guy in a dark purplish collared shirt and a blue apron is washing dishes by hand.

A blue bandana is on his head.

He has a creepy open mouthed grin. But...he's the least creepy guy or woman on the main staff.

A youngish nun of the Covenant of Beloved Daughters gives Zoe and Kaylee a on the spot interview.

They pass kind of easily.

The nuns here wear dark red robes over white.

A old nun orders Kaylee and Zoe to go out there, keep coming back to get a new tray once the tray is clear, and don't forget to smile.

The nun's name is Sister Claudia.

Sister Claudia holding up her creepy grin with a finger from each hand resembles a melted face carved on a rotting grayed over tree trunk.

Kaylee is carrying out a silver round tray of orange frosted brownie cake slices, Chinese cookies, strawberries, and blueberries. Zoe is carrying out a silver round tray of yellow wine glasses and clear transparent wine glasses.

They go through the mostly light blue cafeteria styled double doors.

They split up...starting their rounds around the giant crowd of masked partygoers.

Solid light to dark orange walls in the main hospitia area. Holographic run pool tables three by two. Backup rectangular light brown bar lights hanging over the pool tables. Very tall thin windows looking out to the night. Shining near blindingly bright light in a constellation of hanging orbs high above. A sparkly glassy light very tan yellow cream like floor. Quite some buffet tables with chicken, salads, turkey, burgers, and so on.

Some of the partygoers are dancing wildly around. Some are dancing lightly.

Some are just talking.

Most of the masked teenage girls and women each have a red poppy in their hair.

A few are already being escorted by masked rich men for more private rooms.

There's red theater curtains over the open main hall entranceways.

The more private rooms down the main halls are behind studded metal wood doors. The main halls have cobblestone walls and wood planked floor.

Alliance guards are at the main hall entranceways and at every private room door.

After making the first round... Zoe sees no nuns to be seen by the kitchen area.

Zoe takes the chance to tap on a earbud.

Saffron gave all of them, including herself, little purple pill designed earbuds to put in their ears. They're voice activated and tap activated.

Over her earbud... Zoe reports, "all I see's so far is a bunch of purple belly crazies in masks."

Over Zoe's earbud... Inara reports, "I'm in with River. Faint laugh. A couple almost hit me hard with them dancing like animals. I'd say tonight I'm in over my head for crazies."

River is heard giggling a little.

Over Zoe's earbud... Saffron relaxedly sighs.

She says, "yeah. My kind of shindig... Faint sniffle. Faint chuckle. If it weren't for who's sponsoring them in the back."

Zoe has her tray now filled with wine glasses.

She kind of slowly walks back out of the kitchen area.

At the same time... Zoe says, "enough said."

Over her earbud... Saffron concludes, "well... Moderate sigh. I'm going to the buffet. Inara and River? Please meet me there. Phase two...and the Princessa if you want it...is damn close. Faint laugh. I can almost feel Logar's gaze already on me."

Zoe rolls her eyes annoyedly.

She starts making another round around the crowd.

Over her earbud... Kaylee kind of loudly deduces, "already at some of the buffet. I ain't see no Logar."

Over Zoe's earbud... Saffron and Inara say, "Kaylee! Please. More quieter."

Over Zoe's earbud... Kaylee says, "ohh. Sorry. Just... Wow. Chuckle. There's a lot of cake, and it ain't even protein or nothing."

A bunch of partygoer men call out, "finally! Lubrication! About time, m'lady! Yes, please. Take your clothes off!"

Zoe heatedly glares.

Zoe is thinking to herself:

**Greedy sons of...!**

But... She kind of quickly hands out wine glasses to all five of the men.

Zoe then storms off to the other side of the big room.

She takes a heavy breath to herself.

She's looking down some.

And... Zoe is thinking to herself:

**I hear mothering can be like that too.**

**My own mama had seem to lose herself to my dad...as though all the color was drained right out of her.**

**And... Sniffle.**

**She and my dad were among the lucky.**

**A lot of folks don't even have that: They just hit each other over the head 'till the husband ain't got a fight left out of his poor wife.**

**Hard sniffle.**

**Far as I concerned...most men are gorram sons of bitches.**

Over Zoe's earbud... Zoe hears Inara warn, "Kaylee...do you remember waiters are not allowed to eat at this ceremony?"

Over Zoe's earbud... Kaylee figures, "too late. But... Mmm! The brownie cake 'specially is real shiny for eatin'."

Over Zoe's earbud... Some loud groans are heard.

River giggles.

* * *

Soon... Zoe is getting another round from the kitchen.

This time though... It's a tray of orange frosted brownie cake slices, raw oysters, strawberries, and blueberries.

Now... Inara and Saffron are being escorted around the pool tables by Logar himself.

Logar is wearing a mostly darkish blue formal suit with yellow lining and a darkish purple vest. He also wears a white handkerchief over his white collar.

Inara is standing by his right side. Saffron has her arms wrapped around his left arm.

Soon... Logar points over to a casino table with his free arm.

It looks very much like one of the pool tables...only with casino coins and white grid lines.

Inara just says, "sure. I'd like to watch you try your luck."

Logar and Saffron faintly laugh.

Soon... Logar is rolling some dice on the casino table.

Zoe warily looks out to the three of them.

Then... She sees a teenage girl holding Inara's hand.

Had to be River.

Zoe faintly smiles knowingly. But...it's short lived.

A masked pregnant teenage woman reaches for a oyster from behind her.

The teenage woman has a pink sleeveless dress and a red poppy in her hair.

Her very dark brown hair is mostly all tied up in a upward bun. Some loose strands of hair are to the side.

Zoe firmly grabs her hand with a free hand.

Zoe warns, "you shouldn't be eatin' that. It's raw."

The teenage woman shoots back, "and why not?! This is my last night of freedom. I'll do as I please."

They get into a mostly light but firm argument over what's best for the teenage woman's baby.

It ends with the teenage woman saying, "that's better than raisin' a child on my own in a cruel world. Faint sniffle. My ma died in childbed, an' it was bloody! I choose a safer life."

A masked partygoer man in a white suit and a mostly red tie cuts in.

He says, "is the hired help bothering you? Come on. Don't listen to such ignorance. Let's see what other "private" delights we can tempt you with."

Without a second thought... The masked pregnant teenage woman walks off with him...arm in arm.

Zoe clenches her free fist.

She's about ready to go punch the man in the face.

But, instead... She takes a hard breath.

She heavily sighs to herself.

She's halfway through making her round...when someone bumps into her hard.

* * *

Zoe tries to keep her balance.

But... Her tray falls with a loud thud.

Spilled food everywhere there.

And, even just from the corner of Zoe's eyes... She saw a all too familiar looking masked woman passing by in a hurry.

Zoe mutters under her breath, "gorramit!"

Saffron laughs to herself.

She's heard saying, "clumsy thing! Coming, Logar!"

Saffron supposedly was "just getting" some wine for Logar and herself. But...Zoe already knew who must have bumped into her.

Sister Claudia kind of pulls her up.

Sister Claudia looks furious.

She pinches Zoe's ear hard.

Zoe groans hard.

A little annoyed... She calls out, "hey!"

Over twenty partygoers are watching. But, most of the partygoers don't even seem to care.

Sister Claudia practically shouts, "those who break the gods's things pay the gods's price!"

Zoe is a little surprised by her sudden grip on her arm.

But... Zoe is thinking to herself:

**Wait.**

**Faint laugh.**

**I ain't needin' my guns now. She's a ol' harmless diddy.**

**And, I don't real need stickin' near a gorram Alliance commissioned job for her here.**

Zoe slams the tray into Sister Claudia with her other hand.

Sister Claudia groans violently some on the floor.

She shouts some more calls of blasphemy and the like at Zoe.

Some Alliance guards are coming.

But... Zoe just violently hurls the tray right into them.

They both easily go down.

They're both violently groaning, clutching their sides.

By the time they have their sonic rifles drawn out... Zoe has already vanished.

She kind of quickly crawls past a bunch of wildly dancing couples.

Then... She runs into a side dressing room among many.

She quickly closes the studded wood door behind her.

She picks out a mostly darkish yellow fur coat and a spare white drama mask to wear.

She goes out the side door to outside, walks all around the hospitia, and then goes back in through a random side dressing room.

* * *

Alliance guards search the side dressing rooms like crazy.

They turn over everything. But...they don't find Zoe.

A bunch of very frustrated sighs.

They then go back to their guard posts.

Saffron is slow dancing with a masked man in all very dark pinkisk red formal clothes.

Inara lets out a relaxed sigh.

Logar has a arm over her neck.

They clink yellow wine glasses.

They drink some of their wine.

Kaylee keeps nervously looking around for Zoe between making rounds of wine glasses.

* * *

Zoe kind of slowly moves through the crowd.

She's thinking to herself:

**Funny what a mask can do.**

**Faint chuckle.**

**When you don't want your enemies to know who you are or what you real feel.**

**I ain't a double crossin' rat. Just...**

**Heavy sigh.**

**Some times it hard for me to get straight who I ought to fight and who I ought not to.**

**Ain't no one emotionless. Ain't...even me.**

**Just ain't want to let enemies corpsify me while I...live good as I know to.**

**Hard sniffle. Heavy sigh.**

**Hard sniffle!**

**I...have gorram plenty feelings.**

**Hard sniffle!**

**And, when Saffron intend to cross me now...**

**Hard laugh!**

**She gonna pray for me to stop hurtin' her...'cause ain't no one hurts my family.**

**On Serenity, back home in good ol' free days 'fore the war... All family to me.**

**Ain't no one hurts them and gets away with it!**

Zoe creepily smirks to herself.

Just as quick though... She spots Kaylee.

In her ear... Zoe whispers, "ain't no need to make a scene. It's me...Zoe."

Nervously... Kaylee whispers, "I wasn't stealin' off some cherries for later!"

Zoe crosses her arms.

Her facial expression is hidden. But, that stance of Zoe's is easy to tell for Kaylee.

Kaylee admits, "well...maybe I had did. Moderate sigh. Don't tell anyone. 'specially the mean sister nun."

Kaylee hands over some wine glasses to some partygoers that asked for them.

Zoe whispers, "I won't be."

Kaylee faintly smirks.

She adds, "thanks."

She starts heading back for the kitchen area.

Zoe keeps following her.

Zoe tells Kaylee, "don't tell Saffron or Inara. But...I gonna follow Saffron. Whether it her or ain't...somethin' just ain't right. Hard sigh. Let me know if the back way is least clear."

Nervous... Kaylee says, "all...all right. Have a good looking."

Lightly... Zoe adds, "thanks."

Kaylee goes through the kitchen double doors.

* * *

Zoe fast walks after Saffron and Inara.

Saffron and Inara are walking with Logar through a main hall entryway.

Saffron and Inara each have a arm around his side.

River fast walks through a turned over dressing room, heading outside.

But... She even lets the others know over the earbuds: So that she can find out soon where to wait next for Kaylee and Saffron outside as planned.

Zoe tries to hide behind a left open metal studded door.

But... A drunk partygoer man says, "hello... Hiccup! My jovial goddess. Care to pick a room?"

At the same time... He's feeling up Zoe's breast a little.

Zoe swiftly yanks his arm off.

She starts violently twisting it.

Furiously... She says, "to throw you into? Damn right, biàntài!"

A loud snap.

The drunk partygoer man screams.

He's clutching his broken arm.

Then... Zoe slams the door violently into him.

He's knocked out cold.

Zoe laughs hard some.

She remarks, "now that is my kinda...shindig."

Alliance guards and Sister Claudia are coming after her.

Zoe breaks into a run down another bend of the hall.

But, from the bend... Another Alliance guard fires a sonic rifle.

A very low choo.

* * *

Zoe is stunned.

She lands hard on the ground.

Sister Claudia removes her mask.

Zoe looks real nervous for a bit.

She and Mal have been legendary in and after the Unification War after all.

Sister Claudia assumes, "I knew it! A demon sent to spoil the holy ceremony!"

Then... Zoe laughs hard some in mixed relief.

She remarks, "yeah. That it. I'm a demon woman who don't like red penguins."

She's handcuffed behind with heavy chains.

Zoe mutters some hard to hear Chinese under her breath.

She's escorted back for the kitchen area by Sister Claudia and the armed Alliance guards.

But, as they're walking back down a certain main hall... The door to a private room for Logar has already closed behind Logar.

Zoe sighs sadly to herself.

She's thinking to herself:

**Damn late to tap the ear piece now.**

**I ought to have least warned Inara. But, I...**

**Heavy sigh.**

**I got a mite too careless.**

**It almost was too easy.**

**Still...**

**Heavy sigh. Hard sniffle.**

**I ain't thought a real religious place would carryin' heavy precautions for a war.**

**If'n it weren't for it...**

**Heavy sigh! Hard sniffle!**

**I'd be runnin' free enough to find Kaylee too and get back to Saffron's Flying Mule.**

**Heavy sigh! Hard sniffle!**

**Maybe I ought to be praying now.**

Some tears fall from Zoe's face.

She sniffles hard some. But...she puts up a brave face quick.

She faintly smirks to herself.

She's thinking to herself:

**Still...**

**Faint laugh.**

**Inara did catch good on to Saffron last time.**

**Got her locked up too.**

* * *

Soon...

Zoe is escorted right into the kitchen area.

There's a bunch of loud gasps.

Shakily... One of the partygoers calls out, "that's my fur!"

Kaylee gasps.

She sadly murmurs to herself, "Zoe."

She tries hard to keep making rounds.

Some loud sniffles. Some tears fall.

Try as she might... She can't put on a brave face.

* * *

In the kitchen area...

Sister Claudia cries out blasphemy more times.

In spite of her teary eyes... Zoe smirks.

She shoots back with thrown back defiance.

Sister Claudia tells the Alliance guards to leave them.

They obey without question. It wouldn't be the first time a partygoer tried to kill partygoers at the commitment ceremony.

Some more cutting words are exchanged between Zoe and Sister Claudia.

Sister Claudia gives a whole big lecture on the Covenant of Beloved Daughters.

Zoe rolls her eyes annoyedly some.

But... She looks fairly stunned at one particular part of Sister Claudia's words:

They can leave at any time before dawn, or before those doors lock.

Zoe curiously asks, "and after that?"

Sister Claudia reveals, "they become one of us."

There's some more lecturing.

Soon... Sister Claudia is creepily laughing.

Zoe gulps real nervously.

Sister Claudia cuttingly points out, "like you. But, don't worry: This door locks too."

And... She hurls Zoe hard through a open door.

Zoe goes wide eyed in shock.

Zoe groans hard some on the floor.

She struggles to break free of her chains. But, it's no use.

The door slams shut...leaving her in darkness.

Zoe sniffles hard.

More tears fall.

Zoe is thinking to herself:

**Or...maybe it ain't just Inara that'd catch on soon.**

**There still a mighty chance River least saw me gettin' locked up.**

**Very faint laugh.**

**It...it ain't just wishful. It's real good odds.**

**Hard sniffle! Heavy sigh.**

**Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle!**

**I just very much hope it enough this time.**

**...'cause I sure ain't gonna live my life out as a nun.**

**Heavy sigh!**

**Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle!**

**I'd shoot myself first 'fore they could get my gun off me.**

**But...I real hopin' that ain't happenin'.**


	5. Act III: New Vows

The Sting: The Better Days Cut

A Firefly Fanfiction Story

_Act III_

Around then...

There's a big wood framed bed: With creamy white like sheets and overhead curtains to match.

There's a smallish wood dresser to the side. So is the metal studded door.

There's a gold lined mirror, several bottles of wine already brought in, and wine glasses for three on the dresser.

Logar offers, "there's room for all three of us."

He's stoically standing by the bed.

Saffron is lying down diagonally on the bed. But, she's looking over toward Inara and Logar all at once.

Inara gives Saffron a warning glare.

Saffron is kind of quick to say, "she's...a little shy to the idea."

Logar comments, "I wouldn't call it shy."

Saffron adds, "and just a little bit temperamental."

She does a teeny tiny gesture with two fingers from her hand.

Logar firmly assumes, "oh."

Inara annoyedly sighs. She annoyedly rolls her eyes.

Saffron starts to get to her feet.

Lightly... Saffron suggests, "relax. I'll cool her off. Wait right here, dear."

She gives Logar's hand a somewhat rough squeeze.

Then... Saffron kind of cautiously walks over to Inara.

They're both standing kind of far away from Logar...over by the shiny side bathroom.

The side bathroom has stark tan brown upper walls and orangish white tiled lower walls.

Saffron whispers, "okay. What did I do?"

She nervously plays with her hands as she does.

Teary eyed now... Inara whispers harshly, "what did you not do?! Kaylee just told me over her earpiece what Zoe very much implied! Hard sniffle. And, that was before Zoe was taken to the kitchen in chains by Alliance guards and Sister Cla...!"

She almost grabs Saffron by the neck.

But... Inara takes a deep breath.

She shrinks back a little.

She lets a few tears fall.

They continue to talk at a whisper.

Teary eyed... Saffron points out, "you really think I didn't hear that too?"

She shakes some.

Inara demands, "what are you trying to pull?!"

Saffron puts up her hands some.

She tries to assure, "I'm sorry. Try...try to calm down. And... Moderate sigh. I'll explain all of what happened to Zoe."

Inara nervously sighs some.

She just says, "all right. Explain."

Saffron explains more, "I just wanted a great big distraction in the party for another part of my plan. Zoe will be fine. No one checks the Cortex for lost girls on the commitment ceremony: Not even for famed Browncoats. They just lock them up 'till it's dawn and keep them like ruttin' nun dolls."

Inara looks incredulous on the last part.

She gets a fearful look in her eyes.

She calls Saffron out, "if this is supposed to assure me...you're not doing a good job. They're abusing them?!"

She gets louder on the last part.

Saffron puts a finger up to her mouth.

She goes, "shh!"

She nervously sighs.

Saffron mostly assures, "I don't mean they're ruttin' them. Relax."

Inara lets out a big sigh of relief.

She firmly nods.

Inara admits, "it...it is difficult. For a lot of reasons."

She and Saffron sniffle hard some.

Some tears fall from their faces.

Kind of cryptic... Saffron implies, "I know. We're more alike than you might want to admit to me."

Inara looks stunned at that.

Saffron tries to assure, "but...we got hours before dawn. So... Can you keep it together long enough for us to break Zoe out in time?"

She gives Inara a kind of hopeful smile.

She puts kind of comforting hands on both of Inara's hands.

Inara concludes, "I...I think I can."

No longer whispering... Saffron asks, "feel better now, Arania?"

Playing along... Inara answers, "yes. Thank you, Saffia."

Saffron faintly laughs a little. She adds, "you're welcome."

She leads Inara by the hand closer to the bed.

The teariness in both of their eyes is kind of quickly drying up.

* * *

Logar is still standing by the bed. But, his very stance seems to relax more.

Saffron puts a hand over the lower part of Inara's mask.

Nervous... Inara whispers, "what are you...?"

Saffron looks right at her.

She quickly whispers, "just go with it. It's a small private show for him. I know you know how."

Saffron smiles. Inara faintly smiles back.

And... Inara is thinking to herself:

_Well..._

_Very faint chuckle. _

_I called out Mal on many things. _

_Why else would I not call out to Mal that you didn't kiss me: Even more than six months after he assumed I did?_

_I...I was incredibly tempted._

_Very faint chuckle._

_I knew I don't play a player._

_But...a moment is that. A moment._

_Very faint chuckle._

_Still... We are wearing masks. _

_Very faint chuckle. _

_I guess one moment wouldn't really hurt anyone._

Saffron keeps looking right at Inara.

Saffron is cautiously starting to raise the lower part of Inara's mask.

But... Inara just lightly whispers, "okay."

They both faintly chuckle.

Saffron kind of quickly raises the lower part of Inara's mask.

They kind of quickly lift each other's masks quite a bit by the lower parts.

But... The top parts of their masks are diagonally covering the top parts of their faces.

Then... They deeply kiss.

They gradually wrap their hands around the backs of each other's necks.

It's only for a minute.

But... They both sexually groan some.

They kind of slowly pull their lips away.

Meanwhile... Logar is leaning back with his arms against the dresser: Silently admiring the view.

Inara whispers, "good thing I didn't smell poisonous lipstick. Or, I...I wouldn't just let you."

She sounds kind of out of breath.

But... They both grin some.

Saffron gloats, "oh yeah. That was all me, baby. How was it?"

Inara very awkwardly chuckles a little.

Inara comments, "well, to be honest...it was a little insane. And, a little wet."

Saffron frowns.

Real annoyed... She mutters back, "after not very secretly admiring me before I had to leave in a hurry... You're just going to leave it at that? Really?!"

Inara is looking down.

She's nervously shaking some.

But... She plays it off with some nervous chuckles.

After a bit... Inara looks up.

She's blushing quite a bit.

Saffron smirks.

Inara lightly argues, "well...wouldn't want to satisfy you too much."

Saffron wonders, "ohh. So, it was that satisfying?"

Saffron grins like a peeping schoolgirl.

She plays some with Inara's hair.

Inara gives her a very annoyed look.

Inara pulls out her knife.

Saffron pulls out a metal knife at the same time.

She took it from one of the buffet tables.

Then... They both nervously gulp some.

Logar seems about ready to pull a gun from his belt.

Saffron goes, "aw. The knife play was supposed to be a surprise for you."

She's turning to Logar as she does.

Saffron and Inara kind of quickly put away their knives.

Playing along... Inara concludes, "sorry Saffia. It...it was hard to resist."

She and Saffron blush a little.

Logar faintly laughs. She figures, "young love. It's...it's all right."

He's getting teary eyed. But, he stifles some hard sniffles.

Logar turns over to the dresser.

He implies, "but...maybe it would help to loosen up before you two cut up the bed."

Inara assumes, "that's a incredible idea."

Saffron faintly shrugs.

She says, "I already had some. But, I could go for another round myself."

Logar fills some red wine glasses.

The teariness in his eyes starts to quickly dry up.

Saffron and Inara put back down their masks over their faces.

* * *

Logar interjects to Inara, "glad you're liking my ideas."

He hands Inara and Saffron their filled red wine glasses.

They take them.

Inara responds, "glad you keep being a gentleman."

She faintly smiles.

She's thinking to herself:

_...or maybe go for twelve._

_Very faint chuckle._

_As a Companion...I very much prefer choosing my own clients._

_But, for a real gentleman who isn't a monster under the attractive manners?_

_I...I could go for just six._

_I'm not just a accessory. I do have at least some standards of living._

_And, yet..._

_Very faint chuckle._

_Being in love with Mal kind of ruined any chance of me having "standards" outside of my clients._

_Deep sigh._

_Now...if he can just come back..._

A little teary eyed... Inara lies, "a lot of pleasures, and I...I'm only a novice. Faint sigh. My life was too xiànzhì wèi fèihuà when I was young."

She sniffles a little.

She's looking down.

Saffron lies, "yeah. Didn't think you'd open up that much. But... Faint giggle. Here we are."

She briefly raises her glass kind of high over her head.

Inara looks back up.

She blushes a little. But, for a whole other reason.

Logar solemnly concludes, "couldn't have said it better, Saffia."

Saffria solemnly concludes, "ohh. You're welcome."

All three of them faintly smile.

Inara asks, "you're not turned off?"

Logar bluntly answers, "I'm mostly dominant."

He casually moves his free hand out to the side with his elbow inward.

Nervous all a sudden... Inara says, "yes. What a relief."

Logar fills a wine glass for himself.

Logar sincerely concludes, "my pleasure. And, with any luck, little ladies...both of yours."

He moves his hand with his wine glass over some more toward Inara's and Saffron's.

Lightly... Logar calls out, "here's to letting go of restrictions!"

The three of them clink wine glasses.

Inara says, "...to better paths from now on."

She sharply glares a bit at Saffron on the last two words.

Saffron glares a bit back at her.

Logar faintly laughs.

He points over to Inara with his free hand.

Inara faintly chuckles back. For, she knew he was impressed.

Suddenly... Saffron clinks her wine glass again against Logar's and Inara's wine glasses.

Lightly... Saffron calls out, "to the only three things that really matter in the end!"

They all drink some from their wine glasses.

Lightly... Inara wonders, "well... Faint chuckle. We already have two. What's your third thing?"

She and Logar turn toward Saffron.

Saffron playfully grins.

She opens her free hand up.

Saffron remarks, "what else? A hand of good cards to play. A card for how much credits you stole, a card for how fun it'll be, a card for a vengeful play for some thing not first meant for you...and a card for trash collecting."

Confused... Inara asks, "wait. Trash collecting? That doesn't work. It's not at all like the other..."

At the same time... Saffron hurl throws her wine glass at Inara.

It smashes over half of Inara's mask...along with most of Saffron's wine.

Turns out Saffron just had a few sips.

Inara heatedly glares.

She crosses her arms.

She mutters back, "idiot! Faint chuckle. These doors lock from the inside. You might as well try to enjoy yourself."

Logar laughs some at that.

Saffron though playfully grins.

Saffron scoffs.

She now has her back to the metal studded door.

All too lightly... Saffron shoots back, "yeah? Well...now you'll know what it's like to be in a trash bin for life. Payback is sweet. Laugh. Wouldn't you think...if you had more of a brain to realize sooner I stole a master key off of one of the guards?"

Inara goes wide eyed at the last part.

Saffron quickly unlocks the door behind her.

Just as quick... She side fast walks out the door.

The door locks behind her.

Inara calls out, "no...no...no!"

Inara rushes to the door.

But... It won't open.

Inara deeply sighs, looking down.

She's shaking some.

She mutters out loud, "I don't believe it. You...you really played me!"

She sniffles hard.

She clenches her fists in frustration.

She almost pounds the door.

Some tears fall from her face.

From her earbud... Saffron very awkwardly says, "umm...hey. I..."

Inara whispers harshly, "haven't you played us all enough?! If I see you again, I am shooting you in the side. You hear me?! We're...!"

Then... She hears Saffron crying.

Inara very nervously sighs.

Inara leans her ear against the door.

Somberly... She concludes, "gos se! I... Sniffle. I can't just brush off when someone's crying. Even if it's you."

Over her earbud... She still hears Saffron crying.

Inara murmurs, "oh my..."

She sounds taken aback.

She deeply sighs.

She sniffles hard.

Some tears fall.

Inara considers, "you...you aren't playing now?"

* * *

In a cutaway... Saffron is by herself in a dark bend of the hall.

She's not wearing the mask anymore.

She's leaning back against the hall wall.

Over her earbud... Saffron solemnly murmurs, "yeah. I... Hard sniffle! I'm really not."

She's shaking something fierce.

She bends over...crying into her hands.

The floor already has a swirly trail of tears around where she is.

* * *

Back in Logar's private room...

Inara kind of slowly turns back to Logar.

By then... She's already wiped away tears from around her mask's eye holes.

Very awkward... Inara excuses herself, "I...I have to clean up a little. Mind if I use the bathroom?"

Solemn... Logar just says, "go ahead. I could freshen up a little anyway."

Logar is already hunching over by the mirror on the dresser.

He's shaking some.

He sniffles hard some.

Unsure... Inara just says, "o...kay."

She deeply sighs.

She sniffles hard.

She's walking right into the bathroom.

Over her earbud... Saffron thinks out loud, "I...I didn't know you'd take my joke so ruttin' personal. Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! Please don't kill me. Please!"

Inara kind of shakily closes the metal studded bathroom door behind her.

A wave of mixed feelings rushes over her.

Inara loudly asks, "you believe that's a...?!"

She deeply sighs.

She's facing the gold lined bathroom mirror.

She's leaning forward with her arms against the edges of the stark white sink.

She takes some deep breaths.

She sniffles hard. Some tears fall.

Soon... Inara is directly facing the bathroom mirror.

She stops leaning forward against the edge of the sink.

Inara admits, "I...I'm not going to kill you. Hard sniffle. But, you... Sniffle! You just really hurt me. And, you... Hard sniffle. You are crazy."

She sniffles hard. Some tears fall.

* * *

Over he earbud... Saffron figures, "yeah. I'm getting that. Hard sniffle. Can... Hard sniffle. Can I try to sound less crazy this time?"

Inara concludes, "well, that's...that's at least some sensibility. Hard sniffle. Go ahead."

Very nervous... Saffron explains herself, "Mal has some times played psychotic jokes on your crew on Serenity. I...I was just playing a psychotic joke to get back at you a little. Hard sniffle. That's...that's all it was."

Inara is thinking back to the time Mal played a psychotic joke on Simon by telling him Kaylee's dead when she really wasn't.

With mixed feelings... Inara very faintly chuckles.

She sniffles hard some. Some more tears fall.

Saffron concludes, "seriously, you...you can not believe that if you want. But, I... Hard sniffle. I'm really sorry."

Inara deeply sighs.

She takes some deep breaths.

Very uncomfortably... Inara figures, "well... Deep sigh. Hold on."

She taps her earbud.

She checks if River still has her earbud, and if she is okay.

Solemnly... River reflects, "watch for rapids. Rocks sting. She... Hard sniffle. She can't help but comprehend too well. Feel for you."

With mixed feelings... Inara says, "ohh. I... Hard sniffle. I could never get mad at you for long for reading most of my thoughts. Sniffle. You always never mean to. Thank you River."

Sounding a little better... River tells her, "you are welcome."

They then say goodbye for now.

Some silent tears fall from Inara's face.

She takes some deep breaths.

Then... She taps her earbud again.

She checks if Kaylee still has her earbud, and if she is okay.

Worriedly... Kaylee asks, "yeah. But... Sniffle. Are you okay? 'cause you...you sound like you were had been crying."

Inara sniffles hard some.

But... She mostly assures, "I'll be okay, Kaylee. I...I just worry. Hard sniffle. I worry for a lot tonight."

Sounding a little better... Kaylee concludes, "ohh. Sure. Very faint chuckle. If you want to still go talkin' all to me 'bout it though...I'll be sure to listen to yah."

Inara blushes for a bit.

She insists, "thank you Kaylee. But...but, it's not that serious."

They then say goodbye for now.

Inara breathes great sighs of relief.

* * *

She takes off her mask. For...it's suddenly become too uncomfortably sweaty to her.

She leaves it right by the sink.

Inara leans her arms back over the sink.

She tries hard to stifle some sobs. She tries hard to not shakily lean much.

She takes one of her arms off the edge of the sink just to tap on her earbud.

She puts that arm back over the edge.

Inara asks, "Saffron?"

Saffron asks, "Inara?"

They both let out very unsure sighs.

A few tears fall.

* * *

Then... Inara voices, "we might still be partners in this job. I'll be polite to you in front of our friend and our lovers. But, I... Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle. I very much doubt we could be friends. And, yes: I know how psychotic Mal's jokes are sometimes."

More hard sniffles in and out of Inara's earbud. More tears fall.

Somber... Saffron considers, "okay. I... Hard sniffle. I understand. Hard sniffle. Zoe and River or just Zoe can keep a eye on me. You don't even got to come to the mansion."

Inara very faintly smiles to herself.

She decides, "thank you. I...I'm honestly not planning to. Sniffle. But, I'm not leaving the planet until I'm sure the girls don't need my help after all."

Saffron figures, "sure. My reputation speaks a lot for itself. Hard sniffle. I...I get it too well."

More hard sniffles in and out of Inara's earbud.

Saffron offers, "I...I'll leave the key on the other side of the door for you. Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. Least of all you could let me do that for you."

Kind of sarcastic... Inara mutters, "not like I have much of a choice but to let you. But... Okay."

Saffron reasons, "now it is. I... Hard sniffle. I presume I won't get another chance to tell you. But..."

Warily... Inara asks, "all right: What is it? You might as well tell me."

She looks straight at the mirror.

Saffron fully admits, "I...I mean it when I say we're more alike than you might think. Hard sniffle. In love with Mal, psychotic humor and all? Hard sniffle. That practically says a lot. Hard sniffle. I actually wish we could get past the hating each other part and be best friends or something. And, it...it wouldn't be just to please Jayne. Hard sniffle. But, I... Hard sniffle. You don't have to tell me to drop it. I'll...I'll drop the whole friends matter now."

Inara goes, "hmm."

Silent tears are falling.

There's a mental image of Saffron in the mirror looking back at her: In the same clothes...and with silent tears running down her face.

Saffron can't help but ask, "you... Hard sniffle. Are you going to be okay enough?"

Inara deeply sighs.

The mental image of Saffron in the mirror vanishes.

Somberly... Inara concludes, "for what it's worth, Saffron... Hard sniffle. I do appreciate being that honest. But, as far as I'm concerned... Hard sniffle. The matter is dropped."

Some heavy sighs and hard sniffles are heard from her earbud.

Inara informs, "please. Hard sniffle. Don't reach my ear piece again. I'll find a way to give it back to you. Just... Hard sniffle. Just leave me now."

She's finding it hard to look at the mirror.

Saffron somberly says, "goodbye." Inara somberly says, "bye."

Inara can't take it anymore.

She's leaning over...crying over the sink.

That is...until she hears Logar on the other side of the door.

* * *

Logar supposes, "we...we don't have to wear masks. I...I know you may very well not be a young girl."

Inara asks back, "is that supposed to be a compliment?"

She sniffles hard.

Logar points out, "I...I couldn't help but hear Saffron's name. You weren't really quiet in the bathroom."

Like it's obvious... Inara mutters, "you were spying?"

Like it's obvious... Logar remarks, "isn't trying to seduce me and steal from me close enough to spying?"

Inara admits, "gos se. Deep sigh. You...you do have a point."

Logar quietly opens the bathroom door.

Inara is still leaning over the sink and facing the mirror.

Logar starts to add, "besides..."

Inara asks, "yes?"

Solemn... Logar lays out, "Saffron plays everyone. Well...except for some crazy thug off the streets of Atreus named Jayne. But... Hard sniffle. She left you to burn. Didn't she?"

Shakily... Inara concludes, "yes. She...she has."

She then turns to face Logar.

They're both not wearing masks now.

Logar is on the verge of tears himself.

Solemnly... Inara perceives, "and...you're hurting from someone yourself."

Logar considers, "yes. Maybe I...I am. Sniffle. Why don't we stop this foolishness?"

Inara asks, "what do you mean?"

Logar lightly remarks, "of bashing ourselves against mirrors."

He offers his hand to her.

Inara figures, "yes. Faint chuckle. Why don't we?"

She takes Logar's hand.

They solemnly smile to each other.

Logar leads her by the hand to the bed.

* * *

They both sit down on the edge of the bed, looking down some.

Logar is taking off his shoes and handkerchief.

Inara admits outright, "my name is really Inara. Inara Serra. I...I only followed along with helping her because I hoped to see her be humiliated. Hard sniffle. Guess I was the one that got humiliated first."

Logar very faintly laughs at the hoping part.

He sniffles hard on the last part.

Then... He turns to face her.

Logar mostly assures, "I'm not going to tell on you. I'm not going to touch you if that's what you prefer. But...we should try to make the best of being stuck."

Inara faces him.

She's blushing a little.

She implies, "well...stuck is stuck."

She's now holding Logar's other hand.

Inara sincerely adds, "thank you for giving me options. It...it helps."

Logar sincerely adds, "you're welcome."

He holds up one of Inara's hands some.

He kisses it.

Inara just faintly smiles.

Suddenly... Logar very faintly laughs.

He smugly smiles some.

Inara cautiously wonders, "what is it?"

Logar reflects, "it's somewhat funny and comforting now. In the Buddhist philosophy... We say, "if you are quiet enough...you will hear the flow of the universe...feel its rhythm. Go with this flow. Happiness lies ahead." Faint sniffle. It's also said that when a door closes, another opens."

Inara faintly rolls her eyes in amusement.

She asks, "you're a Buddhist?"

Logar explains, "I'm a thinking man, and I find such statements comforting. Faint sniffle. Keeps me calm...usually."

They both sniffle hard some.

Inara admits, "well...I'm a very thoughtful woman. And, I do find your statements comforting in the moment."

Inara gently turns Logar's other hand on its side in hers.

She feels up his hand some.

In spite of the teariness in their eyes... They awkwardly chuckle some.

Logar takes off his vest.

He unbuttons his shirt a little.

* * *

He and Inara soon go into more cerebral leaning flirting.

That is...until Logar tells her she reminds him of a Companion named Lareen.

Inara solemnly and faintly smiles to herself.

Logar asks, "you know her?"

Inara tells him, "I do know Lareen. We trained together. How did you guess?"

Logar thinks out loud, "you got that look about you...like she did. Faint sniffle. A different breed. Not many women 'round these parts like that. The sheepdog instead of the sheep."

Inara frustratedly sighs.

Inara mutters, "first of all, women aren't sheep. Second of all? Calling me a dog isn't a compliment."

She points scoldingly at him.

Logar firmly says, "not what I meant, and you know it."

He turns his open hand up and puts it out.

Inara is looking down some.

Inara is thinking to herself:

_Oh merciful Brahma!_

_Moderate sigh._

_The plot thickens. Another person like Mal. _

_Sniffle._

_Only this man doesn't know his fond words can wound._

_Moderate sigh. Faint sniffle._

_I honestly already can't help but feel sorry for him._

Some tears fall from her face.

Logar is about to nervously ask something. But...Inara quickly says something first.

Inara kind of assures, "it's good we've been honest with each other for quite some time. Or, I... I wouldn't have."

She sniffles hard some.

But... She lightly squeezes Logar's other hand.

Solemn... Logar concludes, "yes. Hard sniffle. Good thing."

He's finding it hard to look up.

With a very faint smile... Inara tries to assure, "Lareen's shamisen skills are unparalleled. I can see why you must have enjoyed her company."

Logar very faintly laughs.

He points out, "you're right. It was...one of the best weeks of my...life."

Suddenly... He lies down, curled up on his side.

He starts to cry.

Softly... Inara perceives, "statements of Buddha to a man in a present crisis are considerably less comforting. Hard sniffle. What's troubling you, Logar?"

Inara puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

Some tears fall from her face.

* * *

Very soon... Logar tells her the whole story:

His wife left him for a younger pool boy a couple weeks ago. The house has felt empty to Logar since.

Logar and his wife have been together since seventeen. Everyone on both of their families approved.

They had kids. All grown up and all.

It seemed to be a happy life.

So many diamonds to count and plenty of high society shindigs to go to. Yet, his wife was getting out of more shindigs to spend more and more time in the lagoon with the pool boy.

* * *

Solemnly... Inara reflects, "it's hard to look back and see the signs we didn't originally recognize."

She lies down on her side by Logar.

She's thinking to herself:

_I can believe it all too well._

_Hard sniffle._

_Spend long enough time not being seen by one man? Most women would be hungry to be seen._

_I can't really blame her._

_But, I..._

_Hard sniffle._

_I know what it's like to be in crisis for so long that nothing seems to work or please you._

_Just put up a beautiful face and smile. Don't think about the pain as long as you can. Don't jeopardize anything else._

_Hard sniffle._

_I used to be like that around Mal. We fought so much._

_Trouble is...it'll come back to bite you if you don't really see the pain._

_Hard sniffle._

_I'm glad I could see more behind Mal's pain in time. Not many have that kind of chance._

_Hard sniffle._

_You know...it's kind of funny._

_How people just assume Companions are sexual goddesses...when most just want someone to listen._

_Sexual is simply a choice for Companion and client._

_Yet... Faint sniffle. Nothing sexual or in love ever is._

_Merciful Brahma._

_Hard sniffle._

_Why does it feel now like I'm about to walk myself through my own goodbye to Mal? Like it is...goodbye to him and to Serenity?_

A bunch of held back tears finally fall from Inara's face.

She sniffles hard.

Inara puts a arm close around Logar's shoulder.

She tries to assure him with wisdom of past, present, and future.

Somber... Inara continues, "even if she came back...she wouldn't be the same woman. Hard sniffle. This pain would forever stand between you and make it worse."

Logar just keeps murmuring, "but I want her back!"

More tears fall.

He clenches his fist by his side.

Inara tells him about a picture in our head we cling to of what we feel should be, and that it's a story.

She continues, "joy can be fleeting, Logar. Happiness is not a constant. Hard sniffle. It's...it's all work. Moderate sigh. You never know what the other person is imagining unless you really listen to...them...long enough."

She's thinking to herself:

_And, sometimes...reality can't even come close to that fairy tale._

_No matter how hard or long you...keep...hoping._

Inara deeply sighs into her hand.

She's thinking to herself how nice it would be to put a cold cloth over herself now...like Zoe did one time for her when she was sick.

Logar concludes, "that...sounds a little comforting."

He's now turned himself around to face Inara.

They have kind of comforting arms around each other now.

Inara says, "I wish it was more than a little. But...it's the truth."

For a moment... She puts a kind of comforting hand on Logar's cheek.

They both very faintly smile.

Inara asks, "you want me to draw a bath for you?"

Logar mostly assures, "thank you. But, I... Hard sniffle. You're comforting enough right here."

Inara concludes, "you can always get one of the nuns to draw you a bath before you leave in the morning. Let's...let's just comfort ourselves."

Logar very faintly laughs.

They're just staying there like that on the bed for who knows how long.

And... Inara is thinking to herself:

_In this moment..._

_Deep sigh._

_I can't believe I didn't see this before. But...I know fully well now what I've kept myself trapped in._

_It's not Mal, all too fleeting moments of happiness on Serenity, or even mixed feelings with Jayne and Saffron that keeps me trapped in the past. It's the picture in my head of Mal._

_The picture in my head that love for me can never be as good without him to hold._

_Faint chuckle. Faint chuckle._

_I have the freedom to get any man I want in the galaxy._

_Faint chuckle._

_I've been so much a idiot in love!_

_Nandi already has completely embraced the freedom she craves. It's long past time I did._

_Faint chuckle._

_Don't read into it wrong, Mal. I'd very much welcome you back as my lover._

_But, even if you're gone forever..._

_Faint chuckle._

_I'm very sure now Nandi and I can find a man to share love with._

_Sometimes...that kind of man is right in front of you._

_Faint chuckle._

_Well... I won't tell Mal that part._

_Logar and I are likely just friends. But, Mal and I would fight forever on it all the same._

_Especially in this situation..._

_Very faint chuckle._

_What Mal doesn't know about me conducting my affairs won't hurt him._

* * *

Around then, outside...

Kaylee, Saffron, and River are standing out in the inner courtyard of the hospitia.

It's mostly of cobblestone paths. But, there's some flower gardens of red and blue and yellow.

Kaylee and River are casually holding hands.

The three of them are a few floors down...just below the diamond window to Logar's private room.

Kaylee checks, "Inara...Saffron said you ain't planning on comin'. Are you okay?"

Over her earbud... Inara assures, "please don't worry. I'll...I'll be all right."

* * *

Logar is faintly heard over Kaylee's earbud.

With a faint smile... Logar says to Inara, "I'm not now. Are you worrying?"

Inara chuckles some.

She very faintly grins toward Logar.

Kind of cryptic... Inara says, "I'll be back to the Serenity I know before dawn. Faint sniffle. The key to my relaxation for the night is a left open door here."

Logar smiles for a bit.

* * *

Nervous... Kaylee realizes, "ohh. Well...have a good time to relax."

She heard what Inara said as well.

Kaylee points out to Saffron, "she's getting cozy with Logar. The captain isn't going to like that."

River shakes violently a little.

She's looking down.

With a faint grin... Saffron insists to Kaylee, "well...we don't have to tell him that."

Kaylee is thinking to herself:

_That don't always make it okay._

Unsure... Kaylee asks, "yeah? Well...how else you figurin' Inara is doing?"

Saffron shrinks back a little.

She admits, "I...couldn't help myself. I was eavesdropping on the earbuds."

Kaylee goes, "ohh. That...that ain't sounding so bad now."

Solemn all a sudden... Saffron adds, "good then."

Saffron tries to assure, "and please. Let me assure you, Kaylee: It didn't sound like they were getting kinky. They just sounded sad."

Kaylee puts a contemplative hand over her chin.

She considers, "well...Inara sure sounded 'tween sad and not. You got to be right."

With a smirk... Saffron kind of snarkily figures, "I know I am. At...at least on that."

She gets teary eyed. She sniffles hard some.

She's shaking a little, looking down.

Kaylee asks in concern, "is something wrong?"

Saffron quickly shakes her head.

Saffron insists, "uh-uh. Just... Sniffle. Nothing."

Kaylee is about to reach out to her hand.

But, suddenly... River somberly and heavily sighs.

She's picked a red flower from the courtyard with her other hand.

Kind of cryptic... River highlights, "Zoe locked in a room...you locked in a room. Hard sniffle. A little bird, beating back against the chains. Sister Claudia. Sniffle. Symmetrical room."

Saffron goes wide eyed.

She sniffles hard, bending over.

Tears are falling from her face.

Kaylee is too shook to say anything right now.

She's teary eyed. She sniffles hard some.

River is on the verge of tears herself.

After a bit... Saffron asks, "River... Hard sniffle. Is...is that really the Sister Claudia I suppose you mean?"

And... Her voice is very distant sounding now.


	6. Act IV: Firefly Sisters of Night

The Sting: The Better Days Cut

A Firefly Fanfiction Story

_Act IV_

River somberly says, "sorry. Hard sniffle. I read her brain soon. It's her."

Saffron murmurs, "oh god. Hard sniffle. Oh god! What did I...?"

More silent tears fall from her face. She's bent over still, shaking something fierce.

Worriedly... Kaylee asks, "Saffron?!"

After a bit... Saffron takes some heavy breaths.

She looks up.

She hesitantly reaches out to Kaylee.

Kaylee quickly reaches back out to her hand.

She's holding both of Saffron's hands in her hands now.

Saffron is murmuring, "I...I didn't know she was still... Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry..."

She's silently crying more.

Teary eyed... Kaylee concludes, "I...I don't understand. I thought you said..."

Saffron murmurs, "waitin' 'till dawn? Screw that now! Hard sniffle. I..."

After a bit... Saffron very nervously asks, "you sure it's not too late?"

She turns toward River on the last part.

With a very faint smirk... River just says, "faint heart beating. But, not too late."

Saffron tensely urges, "then come on. Sniffle! We got to save Zoe! Now!"

She kind of pulls Kaylee along.

Kaylee and River are fast walking in the same direction.

They're getting closer to a very faint blue metallic back door.

Kaylee figures, "Saffron? You...you got to tell me. Hard sniffle. I believe yah. But, I... Hard sniffle. I ain't comin' 'less you tell me what the ruttin' hell is going on!"

She's shaking. But, she's firmly crossing her arms now.

Saffron mutters back, "fine. For...for you? I'll tell. But, you... Hard sniffle. You're really going to regret knowing."

She's crossing her arms.

But... She's shaking so much she can barely look up.

River is sitting on the ground.

She's rocking back and forth, trying to stay calm herself.

But... She's crying in her hands.

Real nervous... Kaylee says, "ok...ay."

* * *

Between hard sniffles... Saffron reveals, "I...I royally failed to steal a Earth-That-Was taser from here years ago. I...I...was about to leave with it through the back door kind of early. Getting the rich húndàn who had the taser drunk in his private room? It was easy. But... Sister Claudia... She was onto me. Ruttin' Alliance guards stunned me. They put me in chains. You'd suppose that'd be enough for them: To toss me into a locked room and wait until dawn for me to become a nun. My partner barely got me out himself. We were partners: Not lovers. But, I...I never saw him again. I looked and looked through the Verse. But, I never found him. Ruttin' Alliance must have sent him to Alliance prison and he never made it out. But...but that isn't even the worst part."

Saffron takes some heavy breaths.

Then... Saffron reveals, "Sister Claudia... Hard sniffle. She nearly beat me to death. It...it wasn't even part of my plan to steal from the convent. That zi...nearly...beat me to death! Me! !"

She breaks down.

She's crying into her hands.

* * *

In her mind... Blurry flashes were going by fast: Of her in the kitchen area trying to make a run for it with a antique taser, of getting stunned by sonic rifles from Alliance guards, of just getting feeling back, of having her hands and feet kept behind her back with heavy chains, her violently groaning and sobbing, of Sister Claudia violently punching Saffron again and again, of Saffron piloting a shuttle as far away from Carolan as possible...and Saffron silently crying to herself while she was piloting away.

* * *

Kaylee somberly says, "oh...my god. Oh my god!"

She hugs Saffron tight from behind. River hugs part of Kaylee tight.

They're all crying for who knows how long.

* * *

When they pull away... They all take some deep breaths.

The teariness in their eyes is slowly but surely starting to dry up.

Saffron solemnly says, "thank you. Hard sniffle. Thank you for still being here for me."

She hugs Kaylee tight. She hugs her back.

With a very faint smile... Kaylee mostly assures, "you're welcome."

After a bit... Saffron kind of slowly pulls away.

Saffron takes a heavy breath.

She sniffles hard. She's finding it hard to look up.

After a bit... Saffron is heading in through the back door: With her handgun drawn out and ready.

* * *

In the kitchen area...

There are four Alliance guards standing guard: Two for the double doors, two for the back door.

Sister Claudia is getting some wine glasses together on a white ceramic tray to prepare to fill for another waiter to bring out to the shindig. Another sister nun is preparing vegetables in a flowerpot like bin by the sink.

One of the guards sighs impatiently some.

He says, "Sister Claudia...you sure this plan will work? The Alliance doesn't like to waste time."

Sister Claudia warningly glares toward them.

Just then... The back door kind of slowly opens.

A moderately loud choo.

Through the slightly open door... Saffron fires her handgun at one of the Alliance guards.

He violently groans, clutching his shoulder.

Brief flashes of dark red liquid splatter around his shoulder.

He reactively drops his sonic rifle.

The second Alliance guard calls out, "by the authority of...!"

With mixed feelings... Saffron mutters back, "oh, screw you a thousand times! I'm not in the mood to play with you."

At the same time... She hard spin kicks out the wounded guard.

With very low choos... The two other guards fire their sonic rifles at her.

But... Saffron props up the unconscious guard's body as a shield.

The body sickly dances some from all the vibrations.

The second Alliance guard is about to fire his sonic rifle.

But... Saffron spins around the falling back down unconscious body.

Saffron violently spin kicks the fallen sonic rifle into the second Alliance guard.

The guard's sonic rifle goes flying.

The second sister nun is running out the double doors in a panic.

The second guard is really dizzy.

She's clutching her heavily bruised head, struggling to still stand.

But... She soon crash tumbles against the metal lined jet black kitchen stove.

She quickly falls unconscious.

Teary eyed... Sister Claudia cries out, "the Saffron demon goes against the gods again, disrupting the most holy of events! Stop her! !"

She stands right in front of a mostly light blue cafeteria styled side door.

Saffron laughs some.

She mutters back, "that is tempting. But, if you're not going to move...I'm going to raise hell myself."

She's shakily standing there...pointing the end of the handgun directly against Sister Claudia's head.

Sister Claudia and the two guards gulp very nervously.

By the kitchen sink... Kaylee gulps very nervously.

She's on the verge of tears.

Between hard sniffles... Saffron very much implies, "Sister Claudia... Do you have any idea how much... ...how much I want to kill you now?!"

Silent tears are falling from her face.

In spite of her shakiness... She keeps her handgun directly against Sister Claudia's head.

Nervous... Sister Claudia says, "I...was hoping to finish what the gods started with you that night. Announcing comfortable retirement from being a nun a few days before... Hard sniffle. They knew you'd come back to finish what you started. But...now... Hard sniffle. My reckoning is at a end."

She covers her head some. She closes her eyes.

Some tears escape from her eyes as they close.

She sniffles hard.

With a creepy smile... Saffron says, "well then... Say hello to the demons."

She's about to shoot.

But, suddenly... Kaylee cries out, "Saffron! I...I know what she done to you. Hard sniffle! But... Hard sniffle! But, you ain't got to kill her!"

Tears are falling from her face.

She sniffles hard, looking down some.

Saffron shakes more.

With mixed feelings... She murmurs, "Kaylee... Heavy sigh. Hard sniffle. I..."

Seeing a chance... The two conscious Alliance guards fire sonic rifles at Saffron.

Some very low choos.

Saffron is knocked back hard to the floor.

She gasps at the sudden realization.

Kaylee cries out, "no! !"

She's looking down...shakily sobbing.

Saffron groans hard.

She struggles to stifle some hard sniffles. But...little cries escape her lips.

More tears fall.

Sister Claudia creepily smiles.

She concludes, "well, Saffron... Laugh. My reckoning is in favor with the gods."

She moves away from the door to go around Saffron.

Sister Claudia is now facing Saffron again.

And... Sister Claudia has drawn out a 3D printed replica of the antique taser.

Saffron gets a fearful look in her eyes.

Silent tears keep falling. She sniffles hard.

She tumbles to her feet.

She's about to get up and violently kick at Sister Claudia.

But... Two darts with conductive wires fire quicker from the 3D printed taser.

Saffron crashes back down.

Saffron violently and uncontrollably shakes from the high set electrical current.

She groans violently like crazy.

Sister Claudia keeps creepily smiling.

The Alliance guards are nervously watching. But, they're not aiming at Sister Claudia either.

But... All of a sudden... The side door swings open.

From a closer look... Sister Claudia's master key has already been snuck into its keyhole minutes ago.

There's a loud choo.

* * *

Sister Claudia's reactively drops the taser...clutching her dark red liquid dripping hand.

She violently groans and violently groans.

She's hunched over now.

The taser stops sending electrical current.

And, standing back into the light of the kitchen area now...is Zoe.

Zoe has purplish bruises all over her arms and head.

The chains are gone from her hands. It's like they just sunk away into the shadow of the open side door.

She's not even violently coughing now. She's just breathing hard some: Almost like it's nothing.

She furiously glares toward Sister Claudia.

Zoe mutters under her breath, "you believe you know wrath? Well... You best pray for mercy now from your gods...'cause I ain't got any to be givin' out."

Saffron is slowly but surely getting her muscle control back.

But... She manages to creepily smirk a little to herself.

River runs in a hurry from the dark room beyond the side door.

She dive jumps behind the sink.

She groans hard some.

She covers her ears.

And, with some loud choos... Zoe fires several shots from her custom made rifle.

Both Alliance guards try to side step fast enough to dodge.

But... They fall dead.

Dark red liquid starts to seep from their bodies.

Sister Claudia makes a run for it out the back door.

Zoe chases after her.

But... Sister Claudia has vanished into the night.

Outside the back door... Zoe mutters some hard to hear Chinese under her breath.

Then... She fast walks back inside.

She puts away her rifle.

Nervous... Zoe calls out, "Kaylee?! Kaylee?"

* * *

She's looking about.

She's fast walking back into the kitchen area.

It's only now Kaylee is slowly but surely moving her hands away from her face.

Zoe says under her breath, "oh my god. Kaylee! You...you okay?"

Kaylee sniffles hard.

Some more tears fall.

She starts to say, "Zoe? Zoe! Oh thank god!"

She hugs Zoe tight. Zoe hugs her back.

Some more tears fall.

Then... Kaylee suddenly realizes Zoe is violently wincing some.

Kaylee pulls away some.

And... That's when she sees the purplish bruises over Zoe's arms and face.

Kaylee realizes, "oh god! Hard sniffle. Claudia did this to...?!"

Zoe just very faintly nods.

Zoe tries to assure, "it over now. I still ain't need to get carried myself. Sniffle. Got in worse scrapes in the war, if'n bein' honest."

Kaylee faintly murmurs, "sure. I...I believe yah."

In spite of the teariness in their eyes... They both very faintly and solemnly smile.

Then... Kaylee starts looking around in a panic.

She calls out, "where's Saffron?! Where's River?! Where's...?!"

Suddenly... A familiar voice whispers, "shh. Relax. I'm still really hot and kicking. Faint laugh. Not that I'm trying to come on to you or the like. But..."

Saffron is now standing in front of Kaylee.

Saffron no longer has the taser darts on her: Just some little red spots on her side where they were.

But... Those little red spots are already beginning to slowly but surely fade.

Saffron is standing there kind of shakily.

Kaylee chuckles.

She very faintly beams. Saffron very faintly and playfully grins.

They hug each other tight.

River and Zoe very faintly smile in a knowing way.

The teariness in their eyes is slowly but surely drying up.

After a bit... Kaylee and Saffron pull away some.

With some mixed feelings... Saffron assures, "relax. It...it was a close one for me. But, I...I'm okay now. And, so is River."

She puts out her arm to kind of point to River.

A smile slowly appears across River's face.

She cranes her head a little to the right.

At the same time... River figures, "Inara safe and free. Free to fly and back."

With a smirk... Saffron adds, "thanks for that."

Kaylee sighs relaxedly.

She adds, "yeah. We're all okay now." Zoe adds, "damn right."

Kaylee puts a comforting hand on Zoe's.

They firmly smile toward the others.

Suddenly... River violently shakes some.

Before anyone can say anything... She quickly puts a finger out.

And... She says, "got to go. Daughters and mothers don't like us staying up late."

Footsteps. More Alliance guards and some nuns coming.

River starts fast walking out the back door.

Saffron and Kaylee chuckle hard some. Zoe laughs some.

Lightly... Saffron calls out, "hey! It's my ruttin' heist! Not yours."

Kaylee looks amused. Zoe looks real amused.

They fast walk out the back door.

Saffron fast walks a little ahead of them.

River is already across the inner courtyard, waving obnoxiously their way.

Saffron frustratedly sighs.

Saffron whines, "god, you're fast. It's not fair!"

She kicks up some of the loose rocks from the cobblestone.

With a beam... River calls back, "don't play fair. Fair to not play fair. Faint giggle. A mess of rules we play."

Zoe is laughing hard, clutching her side.

Saffron frustratedly sighs.

Just as quick... She mutters, "oh, whatever."

Kaylee chuckles a little.

Kaylee figures, "hey Saffron. It's okay. I'll help yah catch up to River."

Saffron's eyes light up.

She says, "ohh. You will? How sweet of you."

They smile to each other.

They're casually holding hands.

They run together after River.

The three of them are giggling.

Zoe just laughs to herself.

She shakes her head some.

Then... She runs to try to catch up to Kaylee, Saffron, and River.

* * *

Soon...

They all get to some parked super-stretched motorcycle styled roofless hovercars.

Kaylee stops to catch her breath. Saffron stops to catch her breath some.

The hospitia, some cobblestone buildings, a big cobblestone path, and a Chinese water well are behind them.

Kaylee's eyes light up.

She goes, "ohh! A Hamilton 7800! And, the seats look to be shiny leather."

All the while... She's lightly running her hand over a certain mostly dark blue and tan blue plated super-stretched motorcycle styled hovercar.

Saffron, Zoe, and River smirk wide.

Saffron reveals, "that's right. It's Logar's hovercar...and I got just the thing to steal it."

She takes out a darkish tan blue glove.

She shows it off on her hand with a outstretched arm.

River interjects, "got fingerprints. Gamble, gamble, gamble. Can't really stop. Can you?"

Saffron faintly laughs.

She shrugs.

She tilts her head to the left a little.

With a grin... Saffron adds, "what can I say? I love me all the thrills."

Zoe and River smirk a little. Kaylee smirks.

Zoe points out, "thought we was headin' to the mansion. Not adding another damn thing for you to answer for."

She now has her hands over her hips with her arms out.

With a slight glare... Saffron argues, "hey! You try finding the only easy way to get past the gate without his passwords. Guy isn't smart enough to keep them off of his car's Cortex screen."

She's got her hands over her hips with her arms out.

Zoe frustratedly sighs.

She puts her arms out some.

Zoe says, "forget I said it."

Saffron smugly adds, "thank you."

Zoe very annoyedly rolls her eyes.

Saffron presses all the glove fingers on the hovercar's dark green blocky Cortex screen dashboard.

A computer voice automatically says:

Touch identification verified. Logar Kepplewhite.

* * *

Soon... Zoe, River, Kaylee, and Saffron are speeding off in Logar's hovercar.

A lot of green hillside and gray cobblestone blurs whirling by.

Saffron is piloting the hovercar with turns from her gloved hand.

Zoe insisted on being in the copilot seat to keep a close eye on Saffron. And, no one argued about it.

After a bit... River comments, "rare moment for us back in kitchen. A thanks."

Zoe and Kaylee look fairly confused. But...Saffron doesn't.

Somewhat nervous... Saffron responds, "yeah. It was...wasn't it?"

She gulps very nervously.

Even so... She keeps her eyes on the path in front of her.

River says, "didn't like it much."

Saffron quickly says, "I didn't either."

River crosses her arms.

Kaylee goes, "aw. But, you got so close to..."

She sounds disappointed.

Zoe whispers over to her, "Kaylee... Ain't a good idea to push it. They set in their ways. Let them be."

Kaylee moderately sighs.

She says, "oh, all right. I still hopin' for it one day though."

Saffron faintly smirks to herself. But, she still is facing the front of the hovercar.

She sniffles hard some.

Zoe starts to say, "Kaylee..."

Kaylee asks, "yeah?"

Zoe and Kaylee turn to face each other.

Zoe smiles warmly.

She voices, "you and Inara got the biggest hearts in the Verse. You always keepin' our damn crew together. Never let somebody tell you different."

Kaylee blushes.

River and Saffron smile to themselves.

Kaylee says, "aw. You got me all warmed up. Thank you, Zoe."

She puts a comforting hand on Zoe's.

Zoe adds, "you're welcome Kaylee."

After a bit... Saffron clears her throat some.

Very awkwardly... Saffron says, "Zoe? Umm... Sniffle. I'm sorry for not realizing sooner about..."

Zoe interrupts, "no need. Hard sniffle. Who'd want to tell 'bout gettin' beat up by a old nun?"

Trying to play it off... Saffron calls out, "I know! Right?"

But...she's shaking some.

She gets teary eyed.

Zoe cuttingly adds, "you know I heard everything outside the door."

She crosses her arms as she does.

Saffron mutters under her breath, "ohh...crap."

She sniffles hard some. Some tears fall.

Zoe is quick to say, "ain't bein' hard on you for it: I ain't a blackmailer."

Saffron and Kaylee sigh in great relief.

Saffron concludes, "oh good. Oh. And, speaking of late to tell...I...I only bumped into you so I could create a big enough distraction to steal a master key. I...I'm really sorry. I...I really had no idea this would..."

Zoe firmly insists, "as I said...no need. But... Faint laugh. I could get used to the idea of you begging for mercy."

A little teary eyed... Kaylee calls out, "Zoe!"

Saffron faintly and solemnly smiles.

She briefly turns to face Kaylee.

She brings up, "no, Kaylee. Hard sniffle. I really like you sticking up for me. But, that..."

She then turns back to driving Logar's hovercar.

Saffron continues, "...that one I did deserve. Hard sniffle. Least of all for a reason too well known now."

Some more tears fall.

The whole hovercar gets eerily silent.

Suddenly... River reflects, "egg not out yet. Baby carry hope in fur hide. Bars to holes. Birds to forest. Free from that symmetry now."

She's gotten teary eyed. But, only a few tears fall.

She sniffles a little.

Saffron offhandedly comments, "well... I...I guess you don't really need to be a mind reader for that."

They all faintly laugh and chuckle.

The teariness in Saffron's, Kaylee's, and River's eyes starts to dry up.

Kaylee asks, "so...we still got your fun heist to pull off?"

Saffron laughs some.

With a wide grin... She answers, "yes. Thank you for reminding us it's my heist, Kaylee."

Lightly... Kaylee adds, "sure."

Zoe and River annoyedly roll their eyes to themselves.

Saffron brings up, "oh. And, speaking of the heist...we're already here."

* * *

Soon... Saffron transmits a copy of the Cortex screen stored passwords from the hovercar.

The gothic black double gate to Logar's mansion automatically opens.

There's a long pale blue walkway around a fancy big rectangular pool, a big grassy lawn around the walkway, and two rows of bushes and evergreen trees.

Logar's mansion is gothic mostly light blue with cobblestone lower walls and tan light brown doors. And...the lights in the windows are out.

Saffron is piloting Logar's hovercar around the paved curved dome shaped driveway.

At the same time... Saffron, Kaylee, Zoe, and River keep talking.

Zoe mutters, "well...ain't that a chillin' sight."

Solemn... Saffron assumes, "I've gone through creepy like you would not believe: That's tame. Sniffle. Although... This has to be the mark of a man who really misses his wife. Sniffle. The bùliáng de zhīyè didn't really bother to post any guards. No man with half a brain would unless it slipped his brain."

With mixed feelings... River murmurs, "hate to say it. But...all not slipped past you."

Kaylee figures, "kind of hate to too. Sniffle. Ain't no one gettin' killed here. Right?"

Saffron parks Logar's hovercar...right in front of the tan blue steps to the mansion.

Sounding tense... Zoe just says, "hopin' not."

* * *

Zoe, River, Kaylee, and Saffron are getting out of the hovercar...heading for the front steps.

Kaylee is shaking quite a bit.

Somber sounding... Saffron says, "ohh. Come here."

She hugs Kaylee tight. She hugs her back.

Over Kaylee's shoulder... Saffron tries to assure, "I...I know it's hard for you. But, please. Faint sniffle. Let everyone else but you worry your pretty head over it."

They pull away some.

Kaylee blushes.

Kaylee comments, "aw. That's real pretty." Saffron adds, "you're welcome."

Saffron plays with Kaylee's loose strands of hair a little.

They both faintly smile.

Kaylee gulps nervously.

And... She points out, "but...but, ain't everyone like you, Saffron. I don't not worry easily."

Saffron faintly laughs. She figures, "it's okay. Just...well...trying to help you relax."

At the same time... She spruces up Kaylee's suit with her hands quickly brushing it down.

Kaylee smirks at that.

Kaylee concludes, "I know. Thank you." Saffron, "you're welcome."

Saffron leads Kaylee by the hand to the front door.

Saffron recalls, "now...remember I said that I really wanted your last minute help on this job?"

Kaylee nervously says, "yeah. But...but I ain't know much a thing 'bout mansions."

Lightly... Saffron concludes, "relax dear. It's the security system: Not a Earth-That-Was quiz. Faint laugh. Although, I'd ace that one."

She smugly smiles on the last part.

With a smirk... River wonders, "don't have a special box present to get to the source? Thought you prepared for..."

Saffron's smile quickly fades.

Saffron goes, "augh!"

She's looking down as she does.

Then... She looks back up.

She crosses her arms.

With a warning glare... Saffron points out, "it's too low tech for that, River. Or, for me to... Moderate sigh. God! You just like dog-earing my hand of cards."

River giggles with a hand over her mouth.

Kaylee gives River a annoyed and tired look.

Zoe smirks wide to herself.

After a bit... Kaylee suggested, "why don't you and Saffron keep eyes out for anything goin' wrong? 'tween me and River, we ought to get this figured."

Everyone else smiles.

Zoe crosses her arms.

She adds, "you're right. Reckon it to be a good idea."

Kaylee beams.

Kaylee is thinking to herself:

_Don't see that too often._

_Faint chuckle._

_Feels damn nice to come up with the plan fer once._

Saffron adds, "not bad Kaylee. Should have thought of that myself."

Kaylee says, "thanks."

Saffron lightly squeezes Kaylee's hand.

Saffron adds, "you're welcome. Kick the security box's ass for me."

She grins.

River and Zoe laugh some. Kaylee giggles.

Kaylee figures, "sure."

Then... Kaylee and River go over to the dark gray security box by the door.

There's not even any Cortex screens on it: Just a bunch of red and green indicators lights along it for who knows what.

Zoe and Saffron stand further out by the hovercar.

They draw out their guns, ready to fire. Yet, they aim them kind of low.

* * *

Kaylee moderately sighs to herself.

She murmurs, "this...this is real low tech. I...I ain't so sure..."

With a smile... Zoe assures, "not to worry. You and River got this, Kaylee."

She turns back some toward Kaylee as she does.

River puts a comforting hand on Kaylee's.

Cryptic... River says, "not a ship. But... Tiny shuttle got workings. Clear for docking out and fixing."

They smile to each other.

Kaylee unscrews the security box's lid with a green screwdriver.

River is tracing her fingers over the indicator lights.

Then... Kaylee looks inside the security box.

It looks like the inside of a computer: With a motherboard and multicolored wires and all.

Kaylee realizes, "ohh. Chuckle. This is more good than thought. Me and wires go way back."

She feels along the wires one by one.

She's talking to the wires as well. But, Saffron and Zoe are a little too far down the front steps to hear her much.

Kaylee is thinking to herself:

_Wires can make a hell more sense than when River or Saffron confound me._

_But, even when they do... I love being friends with them._

_Faint chuckle. Faint chuckle._

_Ain't ever dull with either 'em either._

_They keep things interesting and fun. That's fer sure._

Kaylee goes over to a yellow wire...about to cut it with wire clippers.

River quickly says, "not that one."

She points to the wire.

Kaylee gulps nervously.

She realizes, "ohh."

Kaylee wonders, "what 'bout this one, River?"

She moves the wire clippers toward a red wire.

River tells her, "mm-hmm."

She smirks wide.

Kaylee adds, "thanks." River adds, "you're...welcome."

In her mind... River sees everything ghostly and more distant.

Some tears suddenly fall from River's face. She sniffles hard.

She's shaking violently some, looking down.

Kaylee asks in concern, "sweetie? What...what's wrong?"

She reaches a kind of cautious hand out to River.

River shakes her head some.

Kind of cryptic... River insists, "nothing. Watching episode. Just...sentimental."

Unsure... Kaylee says, "ok...ay."

She pulls her hand back.

After a bit... River stops shaking violently some.

They both faintly smile.

Then... Kaylee cuts the red wire.

She says there we go to it.

There's a kind of loud chone.

The front door automatically swings open. No alarms.

The teariness in Kaylee's and River's eyes are quickly drying up.

Kaylee calls out, "we did it. Security system off!"

Saffron whispers, "shh. Not so loud!"

She puts a finger to her mouth as she does.

Kaylee blushes some.

She goes, "sorry. Just...got easily excited."

Almost at the same time... Zoe and Saffron says, "it's okay."

They awkwardly look to each other for a bit.

Then... They start walking through the door: Like nothing happened.

Kaylee shakes her head some in amusement.

* * *

In the dark... Zoe and Saffron go into the large front hall first.

They are staying on alert, with guns drawn and ready.

Zoe comments, "ain't need to remind you I got limited ammo?"

Saffron remarks, "well... Faint chuckle. it's a good night for courting fate. I don't believe in praying all that much myself. But, you're welcome to try."

She gives Zoe a brief grin on the last part.

Zoe, River, and Kaylee laugh hard a little at that. But only because of the whole trying to not talk too loud part.

At the same time... All four of them are kind of slowly walking past some Roman statue busts.

Kaylee is thinking to herself how very calm Zoe and Saffron are being on this heist...and how Kaylee herself deep down really isn't right now.

Just as quick... Kaylee is thinking to herself:

_Capable of takin' care of River and myself? That I can do._

_But... Strong in a fight on my own?_

_Moderate sigh._

_What good am I without a need none fer practicin' if'n it come down to it...'till it come too soon?_

_What good would I be to take time away from Serenity's engines just to be practicin' like that when there hopefully ain't a need?_

_I'm still worryin' and all 'cause..._

_Moderate sigh._

_...'cause I got this feeling more that that there need to fight on my own is comin' round the corner. And, I sure as hell ain't ready._

_This mansion is aching to say haunted._

_Moderate sigh. Faint sniffle._

_I hope it ain't haunting any our dreams tonight._

Kaylee gets teary eyed again. She sniffles hard some.

But, before anyone can ask her what's wrong... A old woman in a solid very light blue nightgown appears.

The old woman asks, "Mister Logar, sir? I heard..."

Saffron looks impatient now.

She annoyedly rolls her eyes.

She is about to spin kick Logar's maid out.

But... Kaylee gets in front of her with her arms out.

Tensely... Kaylee calls out, "Saffron...wait! Can't...can't we just talk this out fast?"

Logar's maid is now covering her face in fear.

Zoe is about to aim her rifle right at Saffron.

But... River whispers to Zoe, "Kaylee all right. Bullets stay in the carpet. Not a wound."

Zoe gulps nervously some.

But... She just as quickly puts down her rifle.

Just then... Saffron stands down.

Saffron frustratedly sighs a little.

She says, "for you? Fine. But, we have a schedule to keep."

With a faint grin... Kaylee sincerely says, "thank you."

Zoe faintly smiles knowingly to River. River smiles back.

Kaylee suggests to the maid to hide in a closet for a bit while they go on ahead to get what they came for.

The old maid quickly agrees.

Soon... She hides in a orange wood closet: Not very far from the main hall.

Kaylee, Zoe, River, and Saffron keep going down the hall.

* * *

There's a gold framed picture of a smiling Logar in a black suit and tie.

There's two gold framed pictures of Logar in a black suit and tie...with his wife Amorata Kepplewhite.

Amorata has slightly long dark brown hair. Most of the longish part is done up in a bun in back.

In one picture... She is wearing a all white dress and a brooch like gold necklace.

In the second... Amorata is wearing a black top with white lines along the shoulders.

She and Logar are in a group photo with their two kids: A girl, and a little boy in a bundle.

Logar is wearing his dark purple suit and white handkerchief.

Kaylee and Zoe have paused to look at both pictures.

They both look somewhat shaken.

Kaylee is thinking to herself a bunch more over Logar, Amorata, and them not looking so happy.

Zoe is getting teary eyed. She sniffles hard some.

She has a fist up by her face. But, she's not looking to punch anyone now.

Soon... Kaylee and Zoe talk some more over if Amorata could be happy.

Zoe murmurs, "looks though she lost herself...to just suspectin'."

A few tears fall from her face. But, she doesn't seem to notice.

Kaylee tries to assure, "well... Moderate sigh. Maybe she ain't had to be."

Zoe asks, "you sure 'bout that?"

She slightly turns to Kaylee.

Zoe sniffles hard some.

Kaylee figures, "yeah. Maybe...maybe she just had to fight back some times on just suspectin' so she could be found all 'long."

She faintly smiles with hope.

Zoe faintly smiles back for a bit.

But... She kind of quickly heads up the spiral staircase up.

Zoe shakes some. She sniffles hard.

River has been leaning back on the railing for the spiral staircase, waiting.

River kind of leads the way for Zoe up the spiral staircase.

Some tears fall from both their faces on the way up.

From the top of the staircase... Saffron heavily sighs to herself.

She's teary eyed herself.

Some tears fall. She sniffles hard some.

Saffron had tapped on her earbud to eavesdrop on Kaylee and Zoe.

Kaylee and Zoe completely forgot they still had them in their ears. But, Saffron knew too well now what Zoe has been going through: Same as Kaylee.

Kaylee lets out a somber sigh.

Then... She heads up the spiral staircase to catch up to the others.

* * *

They come into a dark room full of mostly light blue chairs, wood square tables, and wood drawers. Most of it is all shiny clean in what little light from the night creeping in through the windows shows.

The only light is coming from a back part of the room. It's done up like a ice cream parlor: With white walls, red carpeting, and so on.

Yet, there's two by five wood shelves there too: With plenty of Logar's carrying cases and Amorata's left over purses.

Saffron undoes her dress in the dark.

She heaves it over onto a chair.

She mutters to herself, "well...don't be needin' to look fancy now. Very faint laugh. Might as well leave a false lead behind for The Alliance."

She's now down to a light purple low cut sleeveless top, red tinted black arm warmers, and black pants.

Soon... Kaylee, River, Zoe, and Saffron are searching the room over for His Majesty.

Kaylee moderately sighs a bit.

Rattled... She is thinking to herself that now she knows how Simon could possibly think of Serenity at first as Luh-Suh.

Soon though... River calls out, "any time in a wave. Found you!"

She has pulled a little very dark greenish gray lever by the shelves...hidden in plain sight like a tiny bookend for a missing book.

There's some mechanical grinding of gears.

The white wall section under one of the two columns of shelves slides further right into the wall.

And, now...the very dark greenish gray silvery safe is visible in the wall.

A dark grey longish keypad is over it.

Saffron, Kaylee, and Zoe fast walk over to the safe.

* * *

With a grin... Saffron urges, "well...go on. Pop it open. You might as well do the honors."

Kaylee nervously chuckles some.

Kaylee points out there aren't even any wires or hinges.

Zoe offers, "I could shoot out the pad. Force it..."

Saffron argues, "no! You could set a gorram fire in there. And, hell. I wasn't planning on bringing oven mitts to this...party."

The three of them suddenly hear a hiss.

While they were arguing a bit... River has already tapped the right keys on the keypad to open the safe.

Kaylee chuckles some in a knowing way.

Almost at the same time... Zoe and Saffron ask, "how did you...?"

River explains, "the name of his wife. Faint sniffle. All too easy to know why kids at heart gone too."

There's a very uncomfortable silence.

After a bit... Saffron's eyes light up.

She calls out, "well, who cares right now? There's some new kids at heart in the house!"

She pulls out a glass case from the safe.

And, inside...is a big diamond in a wire frame stand.

The teariness in Saffron's eyes has dried up already.

With a grin... Saffron goes on, "yes. His Majesty...is now My Lovely Double Crossing Majesty. Welcome home to my lovely meat sack!"

She hugs the case tight over and over.

She goes "mmh!"

River and Zoe try hard to stifle their hard laughs...and quickly fail to.

Kaylee is chuckling like crazy, doubling over on the floor.

The teariness in River's, Zoe's, Kaylee's eyes has dried up.

Suddenly... There's some loud footsteps.

* * *

Everyone gulps quite nervously.

Saffron nervously goes, "oh god. What do we do? What do we do?!"

Zoe offers to put it in the stolen fur coat she's still wearing.

Saffron quickly adds, "good thinking."

At the same time... River and Kaylee run behind some chairs and tables for cover.

They're both in the dark.

Saffron and Zoe quickly pry open the glass case's lid.

Suddenly... A voice calls out, "stop right there! Put the case down, and put your hands up."

Saffron and Zoe mutter some hard to hear Chinese under their breaths.

They kind of slowly put down the open glass case.

They put their hands up.

They kind of slowly turn around.

And... They see Amorata herself: With a black pistol drawn and ready.

She's aiming right for Saffron.

Zoe gulps nervously some.

A little teary eyed... Saffron mutters under her breath, "ohh...crap!"


	7. Act V: Firefly Sisters of Day

The Sting: The Better Days Cut

A Firefly Fanfiction Story

_Act V_

Amorata concludes, "good I caught you. And, don't lie to me: The scared maid told me you're Saffron. Alliance police are on the way now."

Saffron moderately sighs. She murmurs, "well...double the crap. That's no fun at all."

Zoe points out, "well...looks to be there no way we could convince you we're not here to steal His Majesty."

With a warning glare... Amorata demands, "you're right. Now...return what else you've stolen and get out."

Saffron insists, "look. We really didn't steal anything else. Honest."

Amorata moderately sighs, looking down some.

But... She keeps her pistol aimed for Saffron.

Amorata recalls, "well...he only keeps around two diamonds."

Saffron implies, "oh. And, while we're just talking... I just got to know something."

Amorata looks up.

She's shaking some.

She asks, "what?"

Saffron quizzically looks at her.

Saffron wonders, "you left Logar. And...you didn't even want to steal His Majesty for yourself or some thing? I mean, it's over seven hundred million easy."

Amorata gets more shaky.

She reveals, "I just came to get my things back when Logar wouldn't be here...until you tried to steal His Majesty! You know how much insurance will look down on Logar and his family for not leaving guards out this night? Sniffle. Almost as much as they'll look down on some of my family. I'm still close with them, and they're still close with his family. Sniffle. I don't hate Logar enough to just let someone walk out with a bigger wedge between our families."

Some tears fall from her face. She sniffles hard some.

She tries hard to steady her hand on the pistol. But...her attention is somewhat more on it as a result.

Saffron creepily smirks to herself over this.

She is pulling out her handgun from behind her back...ready to fire straight ahead.

Teary eyed herself... Zoe mutters, "damn. I ain't envy...you."

All of a sudden... A familiar voice calls out, "well... Faint sniffle. Least they go a little easy on yah family for payin' if you tried all you could."

Amorata deeply sighs for a bit.

She spins around to look behind her.

At the same time... She calls out lowly, "hold it! Who...who are...?"

Just then... A fist comes out of the dark.

Amorata gasps.

She doesn't even have time to aim her pistol toward the dark.

In a second... She's punched in the side of the head.

She lands on the carpeted floor with a thud.

Her pistol falls out of her hands, over to the carpeted floor.

Amorata is unconscious. But...she is breathing fairly well.

And, awkwardly standing there...is Kaylee clutching her clenched fist.

It's throbbing a little.

She's shaky some all over. And...it wasn't her fist making her shake all over.

She's thinking back to a time when she was nearly stabbed in the throat by a guy at a bar and Zoe saved her from him. She's also thinking how she thought before that she "ain't made for" something like this.

Zoe and Saffron just stand there, looking real stunned.

Kaylee very faintly smiles.

She shakily admits, "yeah. I'm...I'm real sorry if'n be scarin' anyone 'sides me. Very faint chuckle. But, you know... I...I ain't known what else to do to keep the guns away. And, well..."

Kaylee finds it hard to look up.

With a wide grin... Saffron voices, "scarin' us? Laugh! Hell. That wasn't scary. That...that was seriously brilliant."

With a grin... Zoe admits, "kind of hate to be agreein' with you of all folks, Saffron. But, I know I ought to still admit it true: That were a big damn hero moment, Kaylee. Faint laugh. Take guts to do right even when you shakin'. Ain't easy for me to be more proud of you."

She puts a comforting arm over Kaylee's shoulder.

Kaylee looks up.

Kaylee blushes.

She widely grins back to Zoe. Then, to Saffron.

Saffron bends over to pull out His Majesty out of the wire frame.

She stands up, holding His Majesty in her arms.

But... She's widely grinning toward Kaylee.

At a near whisper... River says, "they would be. Faint laugh. She proud of you too."

She's been beaming in a knowing way since Kaylee came out of the dark part of the room.

All the while... River is thinking to herself:

**Being underwater and coming up for air. Clarity...clarity...parity. **

**Faint laugh.**

**No one underestimated now.**

**Not even me a ghost. All...**

**Laugh!**

**All wild things meant to fly and breathe.**

**A rabbit screaming at a cat until the tails curl back.**

**Faint laugh. **

**Kaylee found full length of her puffy tail. Found all her strength and kept the rooster from crowing too soon.**

**Faint laugh.**

**Bird wings clipped. But, feathers grow back.**

Kaylee chuckles some.

She goes, "aw! Thank you. Thank you all!"

River hugs part of Kaylee tight.

Saffron hands over His Majesty to Zoe.

Zoe pockets it in the fur coat with her free hand.

Saffron hugs the other part of Kaylee tight.

Kaylee very lightly sighs.

All the while... She's thinking to herself:

_Might suddenly faint from all the flutters, the gettin' along, shaky hands just 'fore, and all._

_But..._

_Chuckle._

_Oh hell. I sure ain't faintin'._

_But...it almost feel like it. You know?_

_Faint chuckle._

_I...I just near can't believe I became a big damn hero._

_My god._

_Chuckle._

_I just want to get a hold on to this moment forever._

* * *

Suddenly... Zoe somewhat shakily sighs.

She points out, "sorry to break this up. But...but, damn sure now ain't the time. Feds are still comin'. It be a world of regret if we be stayin' here long much."

She's now standing back a little.

She's putting her hands over her hips with her arms out.

Kaylee moderately sighs. Saffron and River heavily sigh.

Saffron says, "yeah. You're right. We're coming."

River adds, "yeah. Get it too well."

Saffron and River kind of slowly pull themselves away from Kaylee.

All of them make a run for it.

They run back the way they came: Winding staircase and all.

* * *

Soon... Whirling sirens are heard.

Two Alliance Police shuttles have landed on the driveway.

Alliance officers are starting to get out of the shuttles to search the place.

They got sonic rifles armed and ready.

But, by then... Kaylee, River, Saffron, and Zoe are out of sight.

* * *

Around then...

The sky has gone a little reddish purple. The sun is starting to come out over the hills of Carolan.

Kaylee, River, Saffron, and Zoe take Logar's hovercar back to where it was first parked.

Soon... They are back in Saffron's Flying Mule.

Saffron of course is piloting.

Kaylee has done up her hair back to being let loose. Zoe has done up her hair back to being mostly let loose.

Saffron faintly smiles. Kaylee, Zoe, and River are still grinning wide and smiling wide.

They're circling back fast through a big grassy field...back for the hospitia.

Inara took in some of the nightlife before turning in for the night in a hotel.

Through her earbud... Inara told Kaylee, River, Saffron, and Zoe to please pick her up at the hospitia.

Inara wasn't stuck there. She just thought it would save time for them all to get off Carolan just in time to avoid Alliance docking patrols.

Saffron's Flying Mule flies past a grove of yellow buttercups.

River is thinking to herself on how she can relate to these flowers. They're also known as Ranunculus Acris.

Soon... Saffron's Flying Mule parks by the back of the hospitia.

Saffron has her handgun ready to draw out with her hand on her side. Zoe has her rifle drawn out and ready.

Around then... A determined look is forming on River's face.

She's a little teary eyed.

* * *

In her mind...

She's back at the hospitia...soon before she, Inara, Saffron, Kaylee, and Zoe went in last night.

The screams of the ghostly girls fade into a coming sunrise.

Some even wave their ghostly hands to River as they're fading away.

River waves back.

Some tears fall. She sniffle hard some.

Suddenly... Some more ghostly girls are flying by around River.

Soon... They're all reaching out their hands to River.

They're not screaming. Just ghostly smiling.

River bittersweetly beams.

She reaches her hands out to them.

The ghostly girls put their hands on River's.

Bright white glows around their hands.

* * *

Outside of the mental images...

River very faintly smiles.

River is thinking to herself:

**She...she comprehends.**

**Faint giggle. Faint sniffle.**

**A clarity. Ticking clock. Not just mine.**

**Theirs.**

**Faint giggle.**

**Nine minutes to sunrise, annoyed nuns, one mean nun, big house, one key, a iron cage, a wilted flower not gone, just add water and air... Ate a bug.**

**Which is to say...**

**Faint giggle. Faint sniffle.**

**She knows. To free some ghosts.**

**Can't let them know.**

**Try to stop me? The other girls would.**

**Hard sniffle.**

**Become ghosts if let them know. Clock would tick last.**

**Have to keep them safe.**

**Gone out of death like a cat with claws...scrapping the clock hands.**

**Hard sniffle.**

**Hope to cheat the clock.**

River has put a special pinch on her own throat so as to not let even a stifle escape from her lips.

Zoe instructs, "Kaylee, you and River stay here. I goin' in to fetch Inara. This ought to not take long."

Kaylee just nods.

Saffron gives Zoe a faint nod.

Saffron adds, "good luck."

Zoe starts to head in through the big wood back door.

Suddenly... River whizzes right past her.

Zoe gets a fairly worried look.

Almost at the same time... Kaylee and Saffron ask, "was that just...?!"

Kaylee looks worried.

A wave of mixed feelings washes over Saffron.

Zoe annoyedly mutters, "gorram! Sure ain't a time to be playin' keep away."

She side steps away some from the open door.

She cautiously peers around the doorway.

* * *

Meanwhile...

River is whizzing into the big cobblestone back kitchen.

A random old nun asks her if she's felt the call of the convent.

The feeling in River's throat is kind of quickly returning to her.

She very faintly smiles.

In a raspy voice... River just says, "sorry for this. No."

At the same time... She throws a butcher's knife in the air.

It lands really hard into the cobblestone wall...inches away from the old nun's ear.

The old nun cowers in fear.

River keeps running.

A young nun is standing in her way.

She is about to call for the guards...when River trips her with a spin kick.

The young nun falls to the floor.

She groans hard some. She coughs hard.

But, she's kind of quickly getting up.

* * *

Zoe smirks a little.

She sighs to herself in very mixed relief.

Saffron and Kaylee are about to tap on their earbuds to see if Zoe or Inara have found River.

But... Over both their earbuds... Zoe tells them, "ain't a need now. Faint laugh. Looks like she know what she doin' this time, and she ain't runnin' far."

While she's been talking... She's been trading out her rifle for her two hand pistols.

Saffron and Kaylee breathe big sighs of relief.

Almost at the same time... They lightly say to Zoe, "thank you!"

Zoe figures, "you're welcome."

At the same time... She's heading in through the wood door.

* * *

Some more young nuns try to grab River.

But... River runs faster for some white curtains on a pulley line.

Worriedly... The second present nun calls out, "guards! A girl is committing blasphemy on our convent: Stop her!"

She points back toward River as she does.

Hurried footsteps.

From the other side of the draped curtains... There's a barn like cobblestone walled back area.

Many women and little girls wearing their drama masks and all white are standing around.

Some are nervously sitting on some stacks of hay. Some are very nervously standing around, looking down.

There are medieval styled wood double doors to the side with goldish orange metal curved lines.

River pauses a little to look around.

She clenches her hands a little. Her elbows are kind of out in a odd manner.

Some tears fall from her face. She raspily sniffles hard a little.

Despite the teariness in her eyes... She very faintly smiles.

All the while... River is thinking to herself about how she couldn't belong in the convent: No matter how easy in practicality for everyone else it might be.

In another second or so... She is thinking to herself:

**Girls wobbly as foals in borrowed refinery.**

**Hard sniffle.**

**They can still leave. But... Hard sniffle.**

**Someone has to show them the doors.**

**Most want to stay. Parents, husband, or convent. Belonging.**

**Faint laugh.**

**Little jealous. They have it easy.**

**Heavy sigh.**

**There's the ghosts. Ghosts that don't want a master.**

**Just...want to be free to find serenity. Life. All on own.**

**Hard sniffle.**

**No more empty fists. The future.**

**Very faint laugh.**

**Inara said once where Brahma closes a door...he opens a cosmogony.**

**My turn.**

River runs around in a curved back and forth run to avoid being seen by the masked women and little girls.

River makes it to the double doors.

She catches her breath some.

She's thinking to herself about her and Simon's grandfather often offering her candy if she can pick which fist has something in it.

River faintly laughs to herself over that.

All of a sudden... The third present nun lightly calls out, "dawn rings, and the moment is nigh! Soon, the door opens on your future, sisters!"

Then... River pulls out the master key she still has from earlier.

She's using it to quickly unlock the big gray lock for the chain around both double doors.

A kind of loud click is heard.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the hospitia's back kitchen...

Zoe is firing both pistols at ten Alliance guards down a purple tiled corridor.

Some moderately loud choos.

There's a open door between her and the corridor.

The Alliance guards fall back some by the edges of the doorway.

They have their sonic rifles armed and ready.

Some call for backup.

Solemnly... Zoe highlights, "not in the mood to whip good hearted nuns. Just cause a ruckus. Faint laugh. Might shoot some feds though if they shoot for my crew...and reckon they ain't never to be shootin'. Faint laugh. Always like makin' the choice for myself though."

She smirks wide for a bit.

The nuns pull the draped curtains closed all the way behind them.

They're shaking some behind the draped curtains. They're hiding from Zoe.

Soon... Twenty Alliance guards are charging for Zoe.

Zoe fires another round from her pistols.

She side runs backwards as she does.

A lot of loud choos and very low choos.

Plates and pots up on the wood shelves shake plenty.

Some of the plates fall...smashing on the floor.

Six Alliance guards groan violently, doubling over.

They drop their sonic rifles.

They're clutching their dark red liquid dripping sides.

Soon... Zoe is getting surrounded by the Alliance guards.

Zoe frustratedly cries out some.

She violently slams the sides of both her pistols into two of the guards.

They're both knocked out cold at the same time.

They crash land into three more guards.

The same three guards fall back to the floor with some loud thuds.

They groan hard, clutching their sides.

Zoe kicks down another guard.

She falls to the floor.

She drops her sonic rifle.

She's groaning hard, clutching her side.

But, soon... Zoe is tackled against the cobblestone wall by most of the still standing Alliance guards.

Zoe struggles to break free from their grips.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Saffron starts to run charge in through the back side back door.

She has her handgun in her hand now.

Kaylee asks, "Saffron? Where are you...?"

Saffron swiftly turns back to her.

With a smile... Saffron points out, "I'm going to help Zoe take out guards until Inara comes out. Please. Stay there."

Kaylee pleads, "but, Saffron! You...you can't. Please. Hard sniffle. I ...I don't want you to get near beat up 'gain. I just..."

She sniffles hard.

She starts to cry, doubling over.

Saffron rushes back over to her in the Flying Mule.

Teary eyed... Saffron puts the handgun away.

She hugs Kaylee tight.

In her ear... She whispers, "Kaylee... Please. Listen to me."

After a bit... They pull away a little.

Somberly... Kaylee kind of slowly says, "okay."

Saffron hugs her tight. Kaylee hugs her back.

Some more tears fall. Hard sniffles.

Saffron tries to assure, "yes: I was really worried for myself. But... Faint sniffle. But, I'm not now. We have more than one big damn hero, you know."

She pulls away some.

She playfully grins. Kaylee faintly grins back.

Kaylee faintly chuckles. She says, "I know. Just... Hard sniffle. You know?"

Saffron sniffles hard some.

A few tears fall from both their faces.

Saffron reveals, "I do, Kaylee. You're...you're like the sister I wish I had."

She sniffles hard some.

Kaylee lightly goes, "ohh!"

Saffron highlights, "and...I'll always do anything to come back to Jayne and you. It always is just a matter of time in my cards."

She's playing with Kaylee's hair all over as she does.

Kaylee blushes.

She giggles.

Sounding better already... Kaylee goes, "all right. Just...just be careful."

Saffron says, "thank you. I will be."

They hug each other tight for a bit.

Then... Saffron pulls away.

She has her handgun drawn out and ready.

She runs through the back side back door.

Almost at the same time... She and Inara irritatedly call out to the guards, "hey!"

By now... Inara has made it to the back kitchen.

Inara and Saffron look fairly stunned and awkwardly toward each other.

They're both a little teary eyed. They sniffle hard some.

* * *

Suddenly... The chain around the double doors falls with some loud rustling chimes.

River pushes them open wide.

And... The bright Georgia star is shining through.

Most of the nuns call out, "blasphemy!"

They reactively cover their eyes some.

* * *

At the same time... Inara and Saffron call out, "me?!"

Most of the fallen guards are standing back up.

In the midst of the rest of the guards's confusion... Zoe breaks free of their grips.

She violently hurl throws one into another.

They both crash land into the sink.

They're groaning hard, clutching their sides.

That is...until Saffron and Inara just punch them out from behind.

Zoe smirks wide at that.

Sarcastically... She calls out to Inara, "almost thought you had gone amiss."

By the sink... Saffron fires her handgun at both guards.

They both fall dead.

Saffron creepily smirks a little.

Inara fires her pistol at three more guards from behind.

They all violently groan, clutching their dark red liquid dripping sides.

With a faint smirk... Inara calls back to Zoe, "what? And, miss out punching men that deserve it?"

The teariness in Inara's eyes is kind of quickly drying up.

Zoe quickly punches all three of the guards out.

Zoe adds, "welcome back."

Inara says, "thank you."

Two of the Alliance guards try to grab Saffron.

Saffron shoots down one.

He falls dead.

Saffron grapple throws the other guard into the sink faucet.

He gasps loudly, clutching between his legs.

Zoe and Inara wince.

Saffron mutters to the guard, "oh, shut up. You won't feel a thing when you wake up."

At the same time... She punches the guard out.

He crash lands over the kitchen counter.

A bunch of plates smash under his body.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the barn like cobblestone walled back area...

River smiles wide.

She calls out to the masked women and little girls, "I see you! Most want a master. But, if want to be free? Doors open now. A angel for you."

The nuns angrily charge for River.

But... River just jumps high on to some kind of big stacks of hay.

She flip kicks over them both...kicking them down for the nuns.

The nuns cry out, "ahh!"

The two stacks of hay collapse all over them.

They cover their eyes in seconds. But, they're entangled in hay.

River kind of easily tumble lands back on her feet.

Some of the masked women and little girls call out thank you to River.

They make a run for it...heading past some big dark green bushes.

River lightly calls backs, "you're welcome! Faint giggle. Free ghosts now."

She runs alongside them for a bit.

Then... She's circling back around for the others.

* * *

By now... She, Saffron, Inara, Kaylee, and Zoe are rushing back into Saffron's Flying Mule.

They all sit down in Saffron's Flying Mule.

Saffron calls out, "hold on! I'll be damned if we get a docking fee."

Everyone else chuckles a little.

Saffron is piloting her Flying Mule fast...back for the docks.

A lot of green hillside and gray cobblestone blurs whirling by.

Kaylee hugs River. River hugs her back.

River solemnly smiles.

With a faint smile... Kaylee figures, "well, I...I'm glad you weren't long. I worry 'bout you some times."

With a faint smile... Inara is quick to add, "you're not the only one."

Kaylee wonders, "so...what got into you?"

River blushes a little.

Kind of cryptic... She explains, "ghosts that don't want... Don't want to stay. Just want to be free to find serenity. Faint sniffle. Life. All on own."

Saffron and Inara look fairly confused.

Zoe faintly laughs.

With a faint smirk... She pieces together, "ain't hard to figure. She freed the lost girls and women that wanted to have their own lives. Left the girls that wanted to stay."

Kaylee, Saffron, and Inara smirk wide at that.

Saffron comments, "even I got to admit that's impressive. And, this is coming from me."

Everyone else faintly chuckles and faintly laughs at that.

Kaylee looks out to the side for a bit.

She's thinking to herself:

_It's real nice to have the diamond. It turned out mostly all right and fun._

_Hell, we're still all just like sisters together._

_Faint chuckle._

_Well...almost all together._

_Maybe one day Saffron will get along better with Inara and River._

_On the brighter part of it all..._

_Faint chuckle._

_Can't wait to tell Inara I was a big damn hero._

_Faint chuckle._

_Yeah. That sure as hell is going in my diary._

Inara rests her hand on her chin.

She's looking out ahead.

She's thinking to herself:

_I feel free...centered...resolved._

_Thank you Buddha._

_Relaxed sigh._

_I no longer fear being drawn back into the orbit of my "perfect image" of him...or into the orbit of my "perfect image" of Saffron. _

_If...if you can call being friends with Saffron any perfect image._

_Very faint chuckle. Faint sniffle._

_I'll be all right. I know I will._

Zoe looks down contemplatively at her rifle in her lap.

She's thinking to herself about how Amorata looked dead inside in her pictures...and yet still showed herself as being of both fair sounding mind and strong heart when she had Saffron and Zoe herself at gunpoint.

Zoe very faintly laughs to herself.

Then... She's thinking to herself:

**I always had a strong heart and a slightly stronger brainpan.**

**Faint laugh.**

**I ain't like other women.**

**Faint laugh.**

**Maybe it high time I be slightly more like 'em, let myself relax, and make things right with my husband.**

**Faint laugh.**

**Damn. Even Kaylee got to be a big damn hero, and she weren't really lookin' to be. **

**Why would I have to stop being me just 'cause of relaxin' a little?**

**Faint laugh.**

**I don't. I really don't have to stop.**

Saffron turns a bit to face Kaylee.

They grin to each other.

Saffron then goes back to piloting her Flying Mule...right for the beachy shores off to the distance.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

The Jib-eseo Nolda II is flying out of atmo...heading back for Pelorum.

The stars just radiated with mostly harmonic pulses.

Saffron's Flying Mule is back in the cargo bay.

Saffron though got a parking fee.

She's been fuming to herself some over it in the cockpit of the Jib-eseo Nolda II.

After talking to Kaylee though... Saffron calmed down well enough.

They hug each other tight.

Then... They kind of slowly pull away.

They say goodbye to each other for now.

Kaylee waves. Saffron waves back.

Kaylee grins a little. Saffron smiles a little.

Soon... Kaylee makes her way to the meeting room.

* * *

A holographic display of Serenity is up on the holographic screen in the table.

Inara, River, and Zoe are sitting around in the meeting room.

Kaylee sits down next to River.

Inara, Zoe, and Kaylee look somewhat nervous.

Inara wonders, "River...we're all here now like you asked. What do you want to confess to us?"

River gulps nervously a little, looking down.

She's teary eyed.

She looks up.

She's shaking quite a bit.

Tears fall. She sniffles hard some.

And... She reveals, "I...I kept trying to tell. But, no one seemed to hear me. I've been a ghost. The Academy...Serenity crew. Hard sniffle. Used to call it a pride of lions. Sniffle! Males got all the attention by the rocks on the buttocks. But, females hunted for the pride. Sniffle! Then...the lionesses grew manes of their own. Some came with catch. Hard sniffle. Some just...just came as ghosts. Hard sniffle. Brainpans. All catch. Hard sniffle. Never...never seen for what she was in the pride. Thought all was good for is not when a girl. When... Hard sniffle. A weapon. A crew member. All too the same. Before...before... Hard sniffle. We took diamond together...like girls. Faint giggle. Know now. Functioning like girls: Feelings and...everything."

Kaylee, Inara, and Zoe look real stunned.

A wave of mixed feelings washes over them all.

They're all teary eyed. They all sniffle hard some.

Zoe murmurs, "oh my god." Kaylee murmurs, "oh god."

Inara murmurs, "oh merciful Brahma. River, I...I'm really sorry. I had no idea you were feeling that way."

Her voice is cracking a little.

But, after a bit... River, Kaylee, Inara, and Zoe very faintly smile.

River kind of shakily gets up from her chair. But...not violently so.

Kaylee, Inara, and Zoe kind of shakily get up from their chairs.

But, soon... They're giving River a group hug.

River sighs relaxedly in all their arms.

Plenty of assurances all around.

And... River voices, "thank you. Very faint laugh. She is very loved."

Kaylee, Inara, and Zoe faintly laugh some.

But... All four of them are smiling and grinning now.

* * *

What they don't see...is Saffron standing out in the hall.

There were no more earbuds in anyone's ears.

But... Saffron solemnly smiles in a knowing way.

She kind of fast walks back away to the cockpit...almost like she didn't hear everything.

* * *

Saffron is heading back to the Heart of Gold. Everyone else is heading back to Pelorum.

But, in the end... No one was really suckered into this heist.

The "Firefly sisters" are keen on telling the boys about their big damn adventure sooner or later.

Millions of credits or not... It's not really goodbye for good.

* * *

There's a brief cutaway to Serenity gently moving through the black of space.

Around and through Serenity's hull... Mal is smiling wide.

He has been sitting in the cockpit...watching over on the Cortex the news waves on Saffron's big heist of His Majesty.

Strong rumors on Carolan around Zoe, Inara, River, and some escaped masked girls and women slipping away from The Alliance. A diamond called His Majesty. Sister Claudia excommunicated by her own convent for her brutality and trapped there.

Mal was already laughing hard some to himself. And, he hasn't even heard the whole story yet.

* * *

There's a brief cutaway to the Stegohino flying in a circle around the White Sun.

Around and through the cockpit... Zoe and Wash hug each other tight.

They chuckle a little.

They briefly kiss.

But... The smiles on their faces from Zoe's recent news are there.

* * *

There's a cutaway to a view of a certain moon...zooming in more and more through space and atmo.

Around and through a certain window in the Heart of Gold... Saffron, Jayne, and Helen are lying on the same bed.

Saffron is telling Jayne and Helen all about her's, Kaylee's, Inara's, River's, and Zoe's big damn adventure.

On another hand... Saffron already told Jayne about the Sister Claudia part of her history at least a week ago.

Saffron didn't feel like telling it this soon to Helen: At least not yet.

Saffron has a leg wrapped around one of Jayne's legs. Helen has a leg over Jayne's other leg.

Jayne mostly just has his hands on Saffron's and Helen's hands.

If it wasn't for violently groaning and wincing again though... Jayne would be touching a lot more than just their hands.

Plenty of solemn looks. But...also plenty of laughs.

Some tears. Hard sniffles.

Saffron even goes as far as telling both Jayne and Helen about her almost friendship with Inara. But...the three of them sure plan on keeping that secret from anyone else.

But, when Saffron reaches the part about River helping some of the masked woman and girls escape to better lives for themselves... She, Jayne, and Helen are all faintly grinning.

* * *

More than one hundred letters wrote and burned...telling of big damn adventures.

The big damn adventures and fun times just keep coming.

And, whether they want to admit it or not... The "Firefly sisters" wouldn't want to have it any other way.


	8. Epilogue

The Sting: The Better Days Cut

A Firefly Fanfiction Story

_Epilogue_

A week later, in Jayne's and Saffron's residential suite on Persephone...

Saffron is sitting on the red lined white sheeted bed in her and Jayne's bedroom.

Jayne is in the bathroom.

Saffron heavily sighs to herself, looking down.

And... She has a open large reddish orange scrapbook in her hands.

The cover says Mrs. Reynolds in goldish yellow font.

She's taping in some 3D printed copies of book pages of science pages in the scrapbook.

Every page is full of 3D printed copies of book pages taped over notebook paper: From science and history to how-to guides on survival and short science fiction horror stories.

There's little notes with little hearts for I's around the 3D prints.

And... They each say:

_How else can I try to tell you I care?_

_I...I don't know, River. I wish I knew how._

Some tears fall to the floor from Saffron's face.

She sniffles hard.

But, soon... She closes back up the scrapbook.

And... Saffron is thinking to herself:

_Maybe one day._

_Sniffle._

_Maybe for your next birthday._

_Although..._

_Hard sniffle._

_I really can't blame you for not opening it._

* * *

Three days or so later, at Frye Airworks...

Kaylee and Saffron are almost on their way to Saffron's shindig.

But... They're making a special stop here first.

Kaylee concludes, "you know...this Mule might not be as nifty as yours. But...the captain did gave us a special order for rebuilding it with a lot of new tricks. Chuckle. Could go real crazy with it."

She grins wide.

Saffron grins.

Kaylee had convinced Mal to leave his forklift styled rustic tan yellow Flying Mule at Frye Airworks. At least for the morning.

Saffron considers, "well... Faint chuckle. I know we're a little short on time. So...any new tricks you want to show me fast?"

She crosses her arms.

But, she's still grinning wide.

Kaylee figures, "well... I got one. But...only way to test it out is to sit in the front."

Saffron lightly shrugs.

She figures, "all right. But, I'm sitting in the pilot seat."

Lightly... Kaylee just says, "sure."

They sit in the front of the Flying Mule.

Kaylee says, "well... Faint chuckle. Be ready to jump."

Saffron looks a little confused.

She just says, "um...okay. Thanks." Kaylee adds, "sure."

And... Kaylee presses a little red button under the co-pilot seat.

The pilot seat ejects high up...almost hitting the ceiling.

Saffron flip kick jumps off in mid-eject.

She calls out, "ohh god yes! !"

Kaylee giggles.

Saffron tumble kicks off of some gray ribbed crates with ship parts.

She tumble lands on the floor.

She groans hard a little.

But...she quickly gets up.

The pilot seat crashes down to the floor. But, it's very much intact.

Kaylee checks, "Saffron? You all right there?"

Saffron puts a comforting hand on Kaylee's.

Saffron remarks, "are you joking? Laugh! That was thrilling. I could go again!"

Kaylee chuckles hard some.

She's covering her mouth as she does.

She goes, "oh, Saffron."

Saffron goes, "oh, Kaylee."

She feels up Kaylee's hand...until she notices Kaylee looking.

Saffron shrinks back a little.

She blushes a little.

She apologizes, "sorry."

Kaylee assures, "it's all right. One foot in front of the other. You know?"

Saffron adds, "thanks." Kaylee says, "sure."

Saffron concludes, "so... I'd call this a good test."

Somewhat nervous... Kaylee points out, "umm...maybe not really for the seat. It still need some work."

Saffron asks, "what do you mean?"

They together kind of easily screw the ejector seat back into the front of the Flying Mule.

There's a kind of loud click.

Kaylee and Saffron start heading out of Frye Airworks.

They're casually holding hands as they do.

Kaylee explains, "it could have real hurt anyone...getting too close to a big ceiling."

Saffron mostly assures, "yeah. Don't worry though. Faint chuckle. You always know how to fix stuff."

Awkwardly... Kaylee concludes, "yeah. When it come to ships. Ain't always on other things. But..."

Saffron lightly remarks, "that's all right. Faint chuckle. Even I'm human sometimes. But, don't tell."

Kaylee chuckles hard some.

They're both smiling wide.

Saffron turns off the lights with her free hand.

Kaylee lightly says, "I won't."

Saffron points out, "I'm kidding."

Kaylee says, "yeah. I know."

They both chuckle a little.

* * *

Two nights before, on Serenity...

Mal was on course with Serenity for Pelorum.

A blur of stars passed by.

But... Mal wanted to stop somewhere first.

It was River's and Simon's medical research station.

Soon... Mal and River were talking face to face in the cargo hold.

River said, "thank you for stopping first. Faint laugh. Not much visits here."

She smirked.

Mal sincerely said, "you're welcome darling."

River was holding the poppy Inara gave her.

It was the same flower that was in Inara's hair.

River told Mal, "saved this for you. Reminder."

She offered Mal the poppy.

Mal faintly smirked.

He took the poppy.

He was holding it up some.

Mal considered, "well...okay. Reminder of what now? You got me curious."

River faintly laughed. So did Mal.

River got a little teary eyed.

She explained, "Red poppies. Peace, sleep, and death. No heaven for flowers. Faint laugh. Purgatory?"

River shrugged a little.

Mal laughed a little.

A little teary eyed... He said, "yeah. Yeah. Faint sniffle. Could...could be."

River put a comforting hand on his.

A little teary eyed... River reflected, "could not have to be hell or heaven for you. Faint laugh. Purgatory?"

Mal laughed hard at that.

They smiled wide.

Mal told her, "thank you River. I...I real appreciate it. Still think I goin' to hell out back 'cause of God. But... Faint laugh. But...appreciate it more'n you might think."

River mostly assured, "you're welcome. I also know. But...I like hearing people. Not only think."

Mal nodded.

He added, "sure. You keep you and your brother out of trouble now."

River annoyedly rolled her eyes.

She concluded, "it's hard. But...always try."

They soon said goodbye.

But... The teariness in their eyes was kind of quickly drying up.

And... Serenity was back to flying in the black of space: Heading for more big damn adventures.

* * *

_Notable Chinese sayings in The Sting: The Better Days Cut_

1) when Kaylee is deciding Inara should go first for a spa treatment from Saffron, and Kaylee is fully explaining why to Inara

(...don't want things to get chāoguò fùjìn lèsè zàicì xìngjiāo... = don't want things to get more than near trash fucked again)

2) when Saffron is talking about the Princessa on the Jib-eseo Nolda II

(nánrén de lǘ fēi mào = man's flying hat of asses)

3) when Inara is playing the part of a masked mostly inexperienced woman for the big heist

(xiànzhì wèi fèihuà = restricted like flung crap)

* * *

_Easter Eggs in The Sting: The Better Days Cut_

1) Inara's alias for the big heist is Inara spelled backward with a A added in at the end

2) Mal's Flying Mule also appears in the Can't Take the Sky From Us episode Better Days, Part 2

3) Saffron's scrapbook also appears in the Can't Take the Sky From Us episode A Mixed Blessing On Us All

**The End…Or The Start of Another Crazy as Hell Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
